12 Months With Natsume Hyuuga
by shuffledpolkadots
Summary: Mikan Sakura was a typical lady until she decided to vandalize the car of Natsume Hyuuga leading her to suffer 12 months of hell with this devilish, cold-hearted lawyer. AU.
1. June

HELLO! *waves enthusiastically* i have made some changes to my story. :) the 1st: a rewrite of the whole happenings in June plus i've combined the two chapters. the 2nd: some more additions and details to the story (maybe make it more "natsume" like and little sexual happenings wouldn't hurt either) and the 3rd: some author's notes :00 any. i hope you enjoy my story! :D

-popcd (mar. 29, 11)

* * *

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura was a typical lady. Not until she decided to vandalize the car of Natsume Hyuuga leading her to a 12 month punishment with this devilish, cold-hearted lawyer. AU.

**_"My life is a mess, but then again, so is yours"_**

**Chapter 1: June**

Mikan Sakura has never been this angry and frustrated in her entire life.

"So… Mikan, tell me again what happened." Hotaru Imai, Mikan's long time best friend, asked coolly as she stirred her tea. She observed Mikan's features. Messy hair, giant stain on her corporate attire, saggy eyes... hmmm. She looks fine. Kinda.

It was a perfect June morning that day. June 2 to be exact. The sun was high and bright. The clouds were clear and showed the cool blue hue of the sky. Birds were chirping and the trees were as green as ever. Mikan and Hotaru are situated in their favorite café downtown, Cafe Mocha, which is also coincidentally owned by one of their good friend, Anna Umenomiya.

Earlier that morning, Hotaru received a phone call from Mikan. Usually when Hotaru would receive a phone call from Mikan, she would ignore it and later on leave a voice mail saying that she had more important things to do that time and is partially sorry for not being able to answer the phone. But this time was different. Just when Hotaru thought Mikan gave up; she received a text that simply said: "SOS"

"_This better be good." Hotaru said irritatingly when she answered Mikan's 25__th__ call._

"_I got fired. Meet me at our usual café in 5 minutes." _And she dropped the phone_. _

_Mikan sounded sad_. Hotaru thought. She stared at her phone intently. It wasn't normal for Mikan to feel sad. Mikan is usually the jolly, happy-go-lucky type of person. She wouldn't let anything get in her way. She has the looks, the charms, maybe lacking a little bit on the brains, but all in all, she was okay. Or an idiot for Hotaru. Mikan worked, or used to work as a secretary in a big magazine company. She loved her job very much and now, she had no more job to love. _I wonder what happened._

"I was having a great day until I got to work." Mikan said. Hotaru sipped her tea as Mikan continued. "I was crossing the street then this car suddenly honked at me! It was a girl and she almost ran over me! And what's worse is that she was the one who got mad! The nerve!" Mikan shouted.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

"_Hey!" Mikan shouted. She went over the driver's side of the car and waited until the heavy black tinted window rolled down._

"_What's your problem?" The lady, who has dark black and permy hair sneered as she rolled down the window. _

"_What's my problem? What's your problem? You almost ran over me!" Mikan debated._

"_I was going to apologize but seeing that you're a nasty girl, I won't" The lady sneered once more._

"_I don't need your apology!" Mikan screamed and stomped off._

"Then when I entered, I was immediately called to the head director's office for some paper work. Usually I love paper works but at that time, there were so many. Like, so **much** more. Turns out Linda called in sick today and gave all her work to me."

Linda, by the way, is the _other_ secretary.

"Uhuh, and then?" Hotaru seemed uninterested.

"I decided to ignore it and just finish it. So on my way to my desk, this new employee suddenly comes out of nowhere and trips, spilling all his coffee onto my newly bought blouse." _So that explains the giant stain._ Hotaru thought. "Then the worst part: they forgot to tell me that that lady who almost ran over me, was going to be there at the office. Turns out she's the secretary of this famous lawyer."

"Why did you get fired?" Hotaru asked impatiently.

_When Mikan stomped off, she entered the office. She was about to check in when she saw the car go inside the buildings' parking lot. She then entered the elevator and went to the parking lot. She hid and watched the lady like a hawk. She watched as the car parked at an empty space. She saw how the lady turned out to be tall with model like features like porcelain skin, shiny hair, long legs and so on and so forth. She saw that the lady picked a phone from her purse and smiled flirtatiously when she read a text message. She saw how the lady walked to the elevator._

_Mikan acted quick, looking at her surroundings to see if anyone else was there. Fortunately, there was no one. She went to the car and noticed that it was stunning. A red 2011 Ferrari 599 GTO, which she knew was damn expensive. She didn't care though; she took out her black marker and without thinking twice, she drew a giant penis on the windshield, some works like "slut" and "bitch" at the windows and for the finale, a XOXO, M.K at the back. _

_When she realized what she had done, she froze and paled. She looked again to see if no one was there and quickly flee. Unfortunately for her, the security camera saw it all. _

"You are an idiot." Hotaru mumbled. Deep inside she wanted to laugh, but of course years of having a stoic a face prevented that from happening.

"Anyway," Mikan continued, "So when I got back to my desk, I got called by again to the director's office to be greeted by the lady, which name turns out to be Sumire Shouda. She informed me that the car belonged to this famous lawyer and that he would like to see in his office tomorrow." Mikan stifled a tear.

"_Mr. Hyuuga has a special request for you, sweetie." Sumire said in her sugary fake voice._

"_What is it?"_

"_He wants you fired." _Buuurn.

"Waaah, Hotaru! What should I do?" Mikan cried.

"I have no idea. Oh well, good luck Mikan. I need to go." Hotaru said. She stood up from the chair and dusted her skirt.

She wanted to laugh again. Of all people to get tangled with, she got tangled with a lawyer. Natsume Hyuuga the lawyer for that matter. Yes, Hotaru knows Natsume Hyuuga, who wouldn't know him? Only idiots won't (Ah Mikan, big aho* indeed.) How did Hotaru know Natsume? Well for one: Natsume is Ruka's bestfriend and Ruka is currently the guy holding Imai's eyes. And number two: He has solved many cases to wit, even some cases filed in her company. And number three: He is said to be incredibly sexy (not for Hotaru of course)

"Where are you going?" Mikan said as she wiped her tears.

"Unlike you, I'm still employed. Good luck with that lawyer though." And with that, Hotaru left Mikan.

Mikan stared dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do now. The one ally she could turn to left her for work. _I sound rather bitter._ Mikan thought.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

"Sumire, I want you to go to PopK's office and tell them that they won the case." I felt triumphant. Another case solved and won.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga." Then she giggled. Such a flirtatious bitch. Gad, I secretly hated her so much. Why did I even hire her in the first place?

"_I can satisfy your desires." _ Now I remember, she's a whore. A smart whore at that.

I am Natsume Hyuuga. And to be blunt, I'm a lawyer who likes sex.

Yes, sex… and for me, women are recyclable. Call me ruthless, I won't care.

I have to admit that I am a man with everything. The looks, the brains, the money and what most men nowadays desire, _the women._

I am a man who speaks little words. I am a man with power, and I damn use it to my advantage.

_Sumire, as soon as you finish my tasks, come back to my office. I have a special request for you._

Yup, a man who loves sex.

Recently, I have been living alone. My family is well, dead. They died while I was at school age 9. Since I was a small boy that time, there was no justice. I didn't know who did it. Which is why I became a lawyer. To give justice to people (I still have a heart). This old man took care of me ever since. All he wanted to see before dying was for me to graduate and land my first job. After I settled in my new office, I got a phone call and well, the old man who had loved me so much and taught me so much passed away.

_I still can't believe that everyone I love would be taken away from me fast. _

I sighed. **I will never be able to love someone again.**

_RING RING_

"What?" I answered.

"Mr. Hyuuga? This is Sumire." I know.

"What do you want?" I demamded.

"Your car has been vandalized." What the fuck?

"What?"

"Your car has been—"

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. Who the hell did it?" Odd. That's something I don't receive everyday.

"An employee here at PopK's"

"Send that son of a bitch at my office tomorrow." Damn he's gonna get hell.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga."

"Tell the director also that I want that person fired."

_Moments later..._

"Sumire, what happened there?" I asked. I already got my car to the repair shop and had it repainted.

I was browsing some magazines on cars and sighed. I only have one car and I do not wish to purchase another. It will only cause me nuisance. I had plenty of money to burn yes, but i hold a weird sentimental thing for the car. So today, I did something I hadn't done in a long time.

I commuted going to work.

Commuted, as in blending with other people to go to my destination. The last time I rode a bus or a taxi was back when I was still a teen, back when the old man was still alive. He'd force me to go the park with him on a Sunday morning to walk and appreciate nature or force me to go with him at the grocery to buy our daily needs.

_Bleah._

The old man wasn't rich; in fact, he worked as a security guard and could only afford little. So when college came I also worked and saved to get a car. Surprisingly, during my 18th birthday, the old man gave me one. It was a rusty vintage car, a red Volkswagen. I didn't want to disappoint him seeing as he saved so much to buy me this second hand junk. I just ignored the constant laughs and teases back when it was new.

Surprisingly, the volks made it until the old man died. They died together. And that's how I got my Ferrari.

Moving on.

While walking to work, I got hungry and got myself a snack at this small stand near my office. Come to think of it, this is the first time I saw this stand which sells my favorite snack, hotdogs.

"Mister, I said I need mustard here." There was this girl in the stand also. She was wearing a yellow summer dress. It stopped just above her knees. Hmm, I wonder if she's a whore. If she is, then I guess I'm taking someone home tonight. I checked her features, nice ass, smooth, long legs... little miss you are qualified.

"I'm sorry miss, we have no more mustard." The vendor simply said before turning to me and getting my order. The girl, who I sense is around a year younger than me, was munching on her sandwich. She has brown hair messed up in a bun. She was also wearing glasses which I guess were only reading glasses. She was beautiful, though. Scratch that.

I didn't notice I was staring at her until the vendor cleared his throat.

"Here you go." I paid the vendor. "Thank you good sir." He said politely. I nodded.

The girl finished her sandwich, rolled her trashed into a ball and threw it. Surprisingly, she turned to me. "Hey mister, I'm lost. Do you know where the office of Mr. Natsume Hyuuga is?" I was shocked, no wait appalled. This lady was looking for me huh, must be filing for a divorce. If she is, then I guess I'm really taking her home tonight.

"No." liar.

"Really?"

"Yes." Liar. As much as I wanted to let out my stress by having sex with this candidate, I have much more paper work to do.

"Oh, well I'll see you around then." And with that, she left. I finished my snack and was about to go before: "Pardon me, good sir, but aren't you Natsume Hyuuga?" the vendor asked. I couldn't help but smirk.

"How sure are you?" I answered jokingly. And with that, I left the man wondering as I headed to my office. This day was off to a good start after all.

"Natsumeee" as soon as I got to the office, this cat-like secretary of mine purred seductively at me. I fell for it and gave her a seductive look as well. I wanted her, but I had to focus. I snapped out of my trance and sat on my revolving chair, bringing out some reports before facing my window, looking down at the street below me.

I was still reviewing some of them when Sumire went inside.

"I'm working." I simply said.

"Sir, the person who vandalized your car is here." I froze for a while then smirked. "Send him in."

**Mikan Sakura**

"Hotaru, I can't face this lawyer!" I yelled. Last night, before going to bed, I googled the name of the lawyer, Natsume Hyuuga, and guess what, he's **HUGE**. Solved thousands of cases and gave justice to so many people and has been proven to be a lady killer.

I wanted to know how hot he was but no, I didn't look or sneak at his pictures. Why? I wanted it to be a surprise for me. And I guess later I wasn't going to regret it.

I called Hotaru immediately, which I won't elaborate anymore since every time I rant, all I could hear were grunts and groans, a few minutes later she spoke only 3 words: "Call again later" and hung up the phone. Damn, I wonder where they did it this time.

Hotaru, by the way, is employed and is not single. And she is, as preferably hinted in the last paragraph, not a virgin. While sucky Mikan is the exact opposite of her. I blew of some hair off my face and went to bed, hoping the next day wouldn't be so nerve wracking.

The next day, I woke up feeling grungy and with low self esteem. I took a bath, ate and faced myself in the mirror. I wonder what he's gonna do to me. Is he gonna sue me? Oh god I hope not, I don't have any money! And no job thanks to that cat-eyed bitch. Is he gonna just let me go and tell me to be careful next time? Not a chance. I read at one article I googled last night about how he has no mercy with his enemies, and how he was a sex-crazed dude. Oh god what if he rapes me? I ran to my drawer and got my pepper spray, placing it in one the front pockets of my bag, just in case. I faced myself again in the mirror and did breathing exercises.

It's time to face the devil.

I bade goodbye to my pet chicken, Piyo (yes, I know it's weird) and left.

While commuting to the address that Sumire lady gave me, I got hungry. I was on the right track when I got off the bus, going a few blocks back and forth looking for a name or a plank or something, but nothing. I got so tired and hungry. Luckily, there was a hotdog stand nearby.

I ordered a sandwich and in a few minutes I got my order; though there was something missing… mustard.

"Mister, I said I need mustard here." I said and at that moment, I smelled something nice; a manly scent, something so strong. I froze a little when a man in a suit went beside me.

"I'm sorry miss, we have no more mustard." The vendor said. "May I get your order sir?" The vendor asked. While he was ordering, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

Porcelain skin, like Hotaru's, manly jaw line, smooth skin, like no blemishes landed on him during his teens. I couldn't see his eyes though; I bet they were a shade of blue or brown. I directed my gaze away and ate my sandwich instead. I was thinking of a few things when the vendor cleared his throat for some reason. He gave the dude the hotdog. I looked around while I ate my sandwich.

I wonder where that office is. And then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey mister, I'm lost. Do you know where the office of Mr. Natsume Hyuuga is?" I asked. Hey, he might know right?

"No." That's sad.

"Really?" I tried.

"Yes." Fine, I'll find it myself. I better leave. "Oh, well I'll see you around then." And then I left.

I roamed a few more times and asked a few people and finally, after about 20 minutes, someone pointed the office out to me which happened to be very near the hotdog stand. It was located on a building, not a fancy glass building or whatsoever. Just an old brick building, I guess.

I went inside and asked the guard for directions. "His office is located on the 5th floor." I thanked him and went on my way. I reviewed again my strategies. Strategies on how I was gonna talk to him and strategies on how I was gonna beat him up and incase he's really a rapist. Oh who am I kidding, I'm not even rape worthy.

I knocked a few times and entered. And guess who greeted me. She was typing some stuff on a computer. "Welcome to Hyuuga Lawsuits. How may I help you?" she said in a bored tone and looked up to me. Her flat face expression turned into a sneer. "Oh, it's you. Mr. Hyuuga is expecting you. Wait here." She said flatly before entering another door. A few minutes later she came back gesturing me inside.

Of course I didn't miss the hiss she gave me and the smirk she sent me when she almost tripped me. I rolled my eyes and entered the office. It wasn't a big office, but it wasn't small either. The walls were black with nothing but rows and rows of awards and plaques. The floor was covered with a velvet red carpet and not a hint of dirt or lint can be seen. There were a few bookshelves filled with books and chairs for some other guests I guess, a mini fridge and the main table. The main table was black, with a white-gray revolving chair which I guess belongs to Mr. Hyuuga. The back of the chair was facing my front, so I couldn't see the lawyer himself. I sat in one of the chairs and cleared my throat.

"Hello." I said awkwardly.

"You better say hello to my bill." He said as he turned around his revolving chair and faced me.

He was gorgeous. I registered his face immediately. Porcelain skin, good jaw line and piercing red eyes.

Wait a minute, red eyes? That's new… and hot. Uh oh, porcelain skin and good jaw line! That face! He's the dude in the hotdog stand!

"You?" he asked just as shocked as me.

"You're Mr. Hyuuga? You're the guy in the hotdog stand!" I was so shocked that I fell back my chair.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

I asked Sumire to let the dude in. As he entered, I prepared my speech for him.

He cleared his throat and the most surprising thing happened to me that day.

"Hello." A girly awkward voice said. So, the man who I thought destroyed my car was a girl after all? Nevertheless, I told her to say hello to my bill instead. I swiveled my chair around and looked at her. She's the girl at the hotdog stand!

I was shocked so shock I could only mutter one word.

"You?" And then she fell back from the chair she was sitting. Guess who was wearing polka dotted panties.

**Normal**

Weeks had passed after that little incident. "I need a place to stay." Mikan, who was at Hotaru's front door, begged. Hotaru observed Mikan. She was wearing faded jeans and a white shirt. Also, she was wearing slippers. "You have too many things." Hotaru complained eyeing Mikan's belongings to which she brought together with herself. "Please Hotaru? Just a few nights, I promise I won't be bothersome!" Mikan cried, she was so desperate right now.

After her mishap with Natsume, they began to talk about the expenses.

_"I think you know very well that repairs for my car are not worth candies at a store." Natsume said, his voice of formality and at the same time a hint teasing ringing in her ears._

_"Yes, I am aware." Mikan said with the same tone._

_"Very well, I will file no case whatsoever, we will settle this quietly as long as you pay the bills." Natsume said, leaning his back in his chair while Mikan heaved a sigh of relief and nodded._

"And you agreed to what he wanted, just like that?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes."

"Baka."

"I was tired and I wanted to go home. When I found out how much his car repair was, I broke down. It cost me my whole apartment." Hotaru pitied her friend.

"Sleep now, Mikan."

Meanwhile...

"Natsume, what's wrong?" Ruka Nogi asked. They were currently at an art gallery downtown.

"I thought about what you said earlier..."

_"Natsume, when are you gonna get a girlfriend? Or even considering having a decent date?" Ruka inquired. _

_A few days earlier he received a call informing that his best friends' car was vandalized. He knew Natsume had some weird connection to it, that's why he checked on him the minute his hands were free. Ruka is now an environmental activist and a veterinarian at the same time. How he can manage two jobs that almost require a 24/7 attetion and at the same an equally cold hearted as Nastume girlfriend is something Natsume would never know and probably something that would mystify him all the time._

_"You know I don't need those in my life." Natsume answered. He was doing paperwork as always. He told Sumire that he didn't want any nuisance since he was working late but when she informed him that his best friend (who he hasn't seen in almost 4 months because of work) was suddenly in town and is outside his office that moment, he had no choice but to let him in, his insides telling him that his best friend is someone he really needed right at that moment._

_"Hey, you know yourself too that that was exactly what I thought too before." Ruka answered back. He got something inside his pocket and threw it casually at Natsume's desk._

_"Chill out a bit Natsume, you've been working too much." Ruka said. "And so have you." Natsume answered back, without even sparing a glance at the tickets laid out in front of him. "Cmon, let's hang out for once. It's been a long time. Plus this art exhibit is great for you." Ruka said changing the subject._

_"And how is art great for me?" Natsume inquired. He stopped typing for a while and looked at the tickets._

_"I have no idea. Look, i just want to hang out. 2 days of vacation is a lot for me already and you know that. I've spent my yesterday with Hotaru already and now it's time for me to spent time with you. Cmon man." He was persistent. Natsume sighed. He had work to do but he can't turn down Ruka. The next time he'd probably see him again was the next year or something. They shared a staring contest for a while. After a while Natsume sighed and Ruka plastered a triumphant glow. He knew he won._

_Natsume reached out for the intercom and asked Sumire to come in._

_"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga?" _

_"I'm going out. I'll probabaly be back tonight so-" Ruka stood up and grabbed his jacket._

_"No you won't." Ruka interrupted, looking at Natsume. Natsume glared when Rukas turned to Sumire and said that they were both leaving and that Natsume would be back tomorrow. Natsume noticed that Sumire looked relieved. "And who gave you the right to just tell us off like that?" Natsume asked irritatingly. "Look Natsume, it's just one night and plus did you see your secretary's face? She's tired too. You need to chill out, that's why we're going downtown. You might find some girl you can take on a date or something." _

"Really?" Ruka asked surprisingly. It was rare that Natsume listened to him. Even rarer that he was actually considering what he said.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I'm gonna ask her on a date."

_Her?_ Rukas wanted to ask, but he figured he could just let it pass for now. It she's someone important, he would know.

**FIN.**

* * *

*aho = idiot.


	2. July

**Summary :** Mikan Sakura was a typical lady. Not until she decided to vandalize the car of Natsume Hyuuga leading her to a 12 month punishment with this devilish, cold-hearted lawyer. AU.

"_My life is a mess, but then again, so is yours"_

**Chapter 2: July**

"I'm worried about Mikan." Hotaru sighed. She was not used to seeing her best friend do nothing at all. Usually she was an opportunity seeker, but ever since that incident happened, Mikan now thinks that there are no more opportunity at all.

"_It's gonna be alright."_ Ruka said. When Ruka found out that the girl responsible for Natsume's car was his girlfriend's bestfriend, he was surprised. So, him being a gentleman, called Hotaru immediately, even though his long distance phone call would probably cause him a lot.

"I hope so. She needs a job and fast." Hotaru tried to help, but she was busy with her own work too which made it almost impossible for her to help Mikan.

"_Why don't you give her a job?" _Ruka inquired.

"I can't. There are no open positions in my company right now. I can't risk to fire or add up another employee. And plus she's a journalist; she certainly doesn't fit in with the standards of the company, or my standards at least." For a second she didn't hear Ruka reply. Instead, she heard crackling sounds. After a while, he talked again.

"_I'm sorry, signal is terrible here, why don't you try to contact some of your clients? I'm sure they can help or do something for your friend." _ She heard crackling once more. "Alright, thank you for calling Ruka. Take care there in Africa." Hotaru finished. _"Yeah, I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient." _

_Click_. Hotaru sighed. She placed the phone down. She appreciated Ruka for calling and thought about what he said. She opened her files and checked some of her clients' information and abilities. There was none. Her clients were big companies like hers. She had one client on magazine, but that was porn magazine. She certainly does not want her best friend to end up there.

Hotaru owns one of the biggest electrical companies in the world, Imai (yup, that's the name). It was their family business ever since she was a child but deep down she knew that her big brother, Subaru Imai, who was the head then, wanted to be a doctor. And since she wants a job that pays big money, she agreed to take over it after she was done in college and in order also to help his big brother pursue his dreams.

She couldn't help but be proud with herself. She has done a greater job than what her father had done. She sighed again. She has all the money and all the love she wanted right now. Maybe that's why she's focusing also on Mikan. She wanted her best friend to feel happy and contented.

Who else could give her best friend a job? She thought about it for a while and then suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. She quickly messaged Ruka: "I need a favor." She said. And in a few hours she received an email from Ruka. An attachment really, a _video_ attachment.

Hotaru Imai couldn't help but smirk.

_Kring! Kring!_

"Hello?" Mikan said groggily. She was still in bed, with no enthusiasm to get up. It was morning again; and it was July. Ever since she bumped into Natsume, she still has no job. Who's fending for her needs? Hotaru Imai. Whose apartment is she staying to right now? Hotaru Imai. And she damn wanted everybody to know that. Ever since she lost almost all her necessary needs in order to pay for the car (she still has to pay the other half of it), she had no more energy. Whenever Hotaru came home from work, she would toss Mikan parts of the newspaper. She likes to hint to her that she should get a job ASAP and Mikan was well aware of that.

"_Mikan! How are you? I heard what happened and I wanted to know if my little kohai is okay!"_ Mikan's eyes widened. She hasn't heard his voice for a while. "Tsubasa senpai!" Mikan exclaimed while sitting up immediately. _"Yeah it's me! Let's talk outside. Wanna meet in town? I know a great place where we could get a grub."_ Tsubasa said. "Alright!" Mikan immediately took a bath. She wanted some happiness to flow into her life right now, and her Tsubasa senpai could do just that.

_Kring Kring!_

Sumire was not in the mood to answer phone calls. She had so much more paperwork to finish and organize. But she had to answer anyway, or else she would get fired. She felt really tired. She felt her eye bags have eye bags underneath them, and what's worse is that she couldn't care less anymore. She was tired, and she can't complain about it.

She remembered how she landed this job in Hyuuga Lawsuits. She was aspiring to be a journalist really, but her parents did not want her to land "such a nonsense and useless job". Of course being their only child, she had no choice but to comply with their wants. She wanted to study journalism while her parents wanted her to be a doctor. She wanted their little girl to get a good husband or at least a smart and noble boyfriend. That's why when her parents met the famous lawyer, Natsume Hyuuga, they couldn't be more thrilled to see a candidate. Her parents did everything they could in order to get closer to him. They presented him gifts and invited him to their most sophisticated parties, but they never saw him lay an eye on their precious daughter.

Sumire didn't want to waste money on studying in a major she didn't want and told her parents. They were furious of course but then all of those furious feelings went away when her dad arranged a job in his lawsuit. A secretary to be exact. She didn't want to complain anymore. She planned that after telling her parents, she would pursue her dreams. Her mother told her that dreams were only for princesses and that in order to be a princess, she would have to find a young, rich prince. That's why she accepted the job offered by her father. Her father told her that if she did a good job being Natsume's "princess", he would fund her schooling and all. Fortunately for her, that was what Natsume needed at that time. And of course she was the perfect candidate. She was smart and organized and had the potential. She worked for Natsume and months after, still no word about her parents' promised schooling. She was in her own hell. And Natsume was a pervert. She hated perverts. She allowed him to touch her and all, but never sex. She still believes that virginity should be saved till marriage.

Hard to believe seeing her bitchy skin.

She sighed. "Hyuuga Lawsuits. How may I help you?" She didn't even like Natsume to start with. She was everything he hated in a guy. However, that body, to which she has touched a few times already, was irrisistable. She had control though.

"_Is Mr. Hyuuga available?" _It was a new voice to her ears.

"Yes, he is." She answered while looking at his schedule. He did not have any clients so far.

"_May I speak with him?" _ Sumire couldn't help but be curious, but never the less, she had duties to do.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"_You don't have to know." _She was really curious now but she doesn't have the right to ask. She told the speaker to wait and called Natsume via intercom.

"Mr. Hyuuga, you have a phone call." Natsume sighed. He hated phone calls too. He picked up the phone and plastered his business voice.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga. Who are you?" Natsume asked stoically. He can feel the smirk vibrating from the phone.

"I'm prepared to pay off whatever Mikan Sakura hasn't paid yet regarding your oh-so-precious car." Natsume's eyes widened. _Who the hell is this? _He thought. Come to think of it, that Mikan girl did not yet pay full. She only paid half, and she already sold her apartment in order to pay and yet she was still 50% short. He needed his car back now. Of course he had the money to pay it, but he wanted that Sakura girl to pay for him.

"What's the exchange?" Natsume knew there was an exchange. Of course there's always an exchange.

"I like the way you think Mr. Hyuuga." The mysterious lady said. He hinted it was a lady since she had a girly voice. Nonetheless, he thought this girl had guts. Someone he doesn't want to fuck. Huh, he suddenly remembered his thoughts were when Mikan was in the office.

_Natsume observed her as she sat down. She was very petite and ugly; definitely not his type. He was more into a curvy body, one like Sumire's. However, he did like the color of her hair. It reminded him weirdly of the country sides. and autumn leaves._

"_Stop staring." Mikan snapped. Natsume wasn't aware that he was boring a hole into her. He sighed. He hated himself that time. How could he think that she was a candidate for his sex cravings? After all, her back was the only sexy part and her legs… maybe also her hair. And she did have nice boobs. _

Shut up mind._ Natsume thought angrily. He cleared his throat._

_"I think you know very well that repairs for my car are not worth candies at a store." Natsume said, his voice of formality and at the same time a hint teasing ringing in her ears._

_"Yes, I am aware." Mikan said with the same tone._

_"Very well, I will file no case whatsoever, we will settle this quietly as long as you pay the bills." Natsume said, leaning his back in his chair while Mikan heaved a sigh of relief and nodded at least no more documents.__ She was about to talk when Sumire knocked and entered._

"_Mr. Hyuuga, Mrs. Li is here." Sumire announced, not giving Mikan a glance. Natsume nodded and said to let her in as soon as Mikan leaves._

"_As you may have noticed," Natsume said. "I have another client and have no more time to entertain you. Come back tomorrow afternoon. If you need to contact me, here." He said handing her his business card. Mikan took it hastily. She wanted to leave this god damn office. "Now leave." Natsume said, pulling out another file which she thinks might be the file of the lady waiting for her to leave outside. Without another word, she left._

"You see, Mikan Sakura is very important to me and the ruckus she has caused has totally deprived her from moving out of my apartment. As I said, I'm willing to pay for the rest as long as you," Natsume tensed. "Give her a job." Natsume's eyes widened. "No." He said strictly. And he dropped the phone.

A few seconds later Sumire informed that she was on the line again, he didn't want to answer anymore, but she was persistent.

"Mr. Hyuuga," The voice said clearly unhappy about him dropping the phone, "Please check your e-mail. You may not know me, but I certainly do know you. Call this number back when you've changed your mind. If you do not agree within the next 24 hours, whatever you see in your e-mail would be broadcast around the world." Natsume quickly checked his e-mail and froze. Damn, who the hell is this girl? "And just how sure are you that you could broadcast this?" Natsume inquired. There's no way she would do that. Then, a message appeared before his eyes. A black screen with big white letter that said: "Disagree and you'll find out."

It gave the creeps to Natsume. He was about to talk to the phone again when all he heard was a long click.

Hotaru Imai was happy. She was able to blackmail one of the highest ranked lawyers in the country. And in a suave way may she add.

"Mikan!" Mikan turned around to see her favorite senpai approach her.

"Tsubasa senpai!" Mikan ran to him and gave him a giant hug. He patted her head in response.

Tsubasa and Mikan have long history to go. Like Hotaru and Mikan, they have known each other ever since. Tsubasa was 4 years older and works as a director. He was close to people in the lime light and to mark his greatness and to give himself a little piece of memorabilia to everyone, he got a little star tattooed on his face, just below his right eye. And now, he's one of the most sought after directors of all time.

"Mikan! Let's get to that restaurant, I'm starving!" Tsubasa said and held Mikan's hand. To them, holding hands were like a sibling touch, or holding hands between father and daughter. It was so casual to them that neither minded. "Ne, Tsubasa senpai, would you know where I could get a job?" Mikan asked. She wanted a job too; she hated being a burden, especially to Hotaru.

It was probably a blessing in disguise that Mikan has no family. She lived alone and fended for herself ever since she was high school. When her parents died when she 4 years old, she lived with her grandfather who diagnosed with liver cancer shortly after she graduated in elementary. Her grandfather told her that he would be dying soon, since he himself could not afford his medical bills. Instead, he left Mikan some money that would fend for her for a few years, but when the money ran out, she would have to work for herself. Mikan understood and after only a few days of his grandfather telling him that, he passed away.

"Hmm, I'll see. A journalist right? Ah, I know just the person for that. Here," Tsubasa said as he handed his kohai a card.

**Tobita Yuu**

Editor-in-chief - Gazette Newspaper

444-Yuuu

59 Prolink St. Tokyo, Japan

"This is perfect!" _ No it's not. _Mikan thought. It was in Tokyo, and she didn't want to leave Okinawa. But of course, due to courtesy, she thanked his senpai for trying at least.

"Hotaru! I'm home!" Mikan exclaimed. She had so much fun hanging out with Tsubasa that she came home late, very late.

"Where have you been?" Hotaru asked. She was at her desk as usual, typing some stuff that would probably bother Mikan the rest of her life.

"I was out with Tsubasa senpai! And oh! I have great news!" Mikan exclaimed. She was about to show Hotaru the card when...

_Kring! Kring!_

Her phone rang. Hotaru couldn't help but smirk. She knew exactly who that was.

"Hello?" Mikan answered.

"Mikan Sakura, please drop by Hyuuga Lawsuits tomorrow morning. We have to talk." It was Hyuuga Natsume.

Before Mikan could answer, Natsume dropped the phone.

_I wonder what he wants now. _Mikan thought.

* * *

HELLO AGAIN! JULY IS FINALLY OUT :) i'm thinking of putting smuts and lemonies in the next few chapters. whadya guys think? Ja ne!

3/30/11


	3. August

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura was a typical lady. Not until she decided to vandalize the car of Natsume Hyuuga leading her to a 12 month punishment with this devilish, cold-hearted lawyer. AU.

"_My life is a mess, but then again, so is yours"_

**Chapter 3: August**

_"I wonder what he wants now Hotaru." Mikan sighed as Hotaru fixed her hair. It was a sunny Monday morning and Mikan Sakura was getting dolled up by Hotaru. _

_ Why? Because Hotaru wants to; and plus, she wants her to get the job Natsume Hyuuga was about to offer to her long time best friend. She secretly thought the two would make a good pair. _

_Ice versus fire._

_Her plan was simple, as long as Natsume would give her a job, then it was sure that they would end up together. Though Natsume was a cold hearted, perverted bastard, Mikan was a thoughtful, gentle and loving girl. And she would always use this to make someone like/love her. Take Hotaru Imai herself, she is as cold (but not as perverted) as Natsume and yet she adores Mikan so much. _

_Oh yes, her plan would always work. Why, she is Hotaru Imai. Her plans always work, this was no exemption. Her plan would work. And it will be flawless._

"_Thank you for fixing my hair Hotaru, although I still think this isn't necessary." Mikan complained as she examined the messy, curly bun she's wearing at the moment. Mikan stood up; grabbed her slacks and simple white polo and got dressed._

"_Mikan," Hotaru called. "Yes?" Mikan inquired. "After you meet with Mr. Hyuuga, why don't we go... shopping?" Normally, Hotaru would never invite Mikan to a shopping trip, but she feels bad seeing her best friend dressed so plainly. She wanted to add more zing to her outfits._

_And as the expected reaction of Mikan, she squealed like there was no tomorrow and hugged Hotaru so hard she was almost suffocating. When she released her, she was all giddy and jumpy. "Really? Hotaru you're the bestest friend anyone could have! I would never forget this!" Mikan exclaimed and jumped again._

_Hotaru cringed. Mikan's reaction was going overboard. She wanted to slap Mikan, but she reminded herself this was for the good of her best friend._

"Ms. Sakura" The intercom buzzed and a lazy yet stern voice of Natsume Hyuuga came talking.

"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga?" A lazy Mikan Sakura said back.

"Please come here. I have paperwork for you." Natsume said. Mikan could _smell _the cockiness of her new boss from the intercom.

Yes, her new boss. How did Mikan end up this way? Oh right. Now, she remembered. She stood up and went inside Natsume's Office where she found him talking on the phone. He turned around and ushered Mikan to get the files on his table and when she got it, he dismissed her with his hand and turned around, continuing to talk on the phone.

She felt guilty. Why? Because when Mikan came to Hyuuga Lawsuits that morning, she found Sumire crying, going towards the exit while holding a box full of her stuff.

"_Shouda-san? Where are you going?" Mikan asked genuinely concerned._

"_I got fired." Was her blunt reply. "What? Why? What happened?" Mikan said. She urged Sumire to sit down at the nearby bench. Luckily, the guy in the hotdog stand was nearby too. Mikan asked Sumire to stay put while she ran to the hotdog guy and ordered two sandwiches and drinks to go with them._

_When she came back and offered the hotdog to Sumire, she sneered._

"_Seriously? You're letting me eat that? Are you insane? The fats and carbs in that thing is outrageous!" She complained. A second later they both heard Sumire's stomach gurgle with hunger. Mikan turned the other way, slightly biting her tongue to stop herself from laughing. "Are you sure you don't want this? Your stomach is saying otherwise." Mikan teased. "Fine. Just this once." Sumire grabbed the waiting sandwich and ate it slowly; later on she finished the whole ahead of Mikan, realizing how hungry she was._

"_So, relay to me what happened." Mikan said as she sipped her drinks._

"_Why would you be concerned?" Sumire shot. This caught Mikan off guard. She questioned herself. Now, why was she concerned? I mean, Sumire was the one who got her into trouble in the first place. Sumire was the bitch; but deep down, Mikan would she that there was a soul inside that hard, bitchy shell. "I just am." Mikan simply said. "I'm a bitch to you." Sumire shot. "You sure act like a bitch. But I can feel that you're really not." Mikan said smartly. Sumire bit her lip. She never imagined that she would open up her story, to Mikan of all people; to her replacement most especially. _

_She knew Mikan would be her replacement, why else would Natsume fire her? Despite her knowledge about this, she kept it from Mikan. She seems like a genuinely nice person, someone Sumire had not met for a very long time. _

_ In the end, Sumire told Mikan her life story, on how she wanted to be a journalist and not a secretary. She even confessed that Natsume never touched her._

_ "What do you mean Natsume never touched you? Aren't you his sex toy?" Both ladies cringed at Mikan's tone of bluntness. "Uhm, no. I'm not his sex toy. I never was, it was just for show I guess. Natsume would touch all other girls he brings in the office, but never me. I sort of think he has a little amount of respect for me." Sumire said. "Or maybe you're just ugly." Mikan pointed out innocently. _

_The seemingly relaxed and relieved expression of Sumire quickly turned sour. "Puh-lease. You clearly don't know the meaning of beauty" She sneered as she pointed to herself. Mikan must admit, she did quite find Sumire beautiful, not that she would ever confess that to her. Instead, she decided to make fun of her. "Clearly I don't" Mikan said as she sipped her drink. Surprisingly, both ladies laughed. They talked a little more, made chitchat before Sumire reminded Mikan about her meeting with Natsume (yes, she knew). Mikan stood up quickly, not realizing how late she was. _

"_I'm sorry for taking your time" Sumire said sincerely. "It's okay Shouda-san, I have to go now, ja!" Mikan bade. "Wait!" Sumire stopped her. "Yes?" Mikan said as she turned around. "Please, call me Sumire." She said shyly. She was not used to making friends, not anymore at least. "Okay, call me Mikan then" Mikan smiled and left. _

_Natsume removed himself from the curtain and he watched as the curtain slid down back to its original place. He was not a patient man, and Mikan, who was taking so long to get to his office, was testing him. While waiting for Mikan, Natsume decided to peer out the window when he saw the most unexpected thing: Mikan and Sumire talking. They were laughing whole heartedly and this caused Natsume to frown. He knew Sumire was well aware that Mikan was taking her place, so why was she down there, eating sandwiches with the girl to supposedly replace her? It boggled him, but he decided not to do anything about it. He watched as Mikan laughed and smiled. How she seemed genuinely interested in whatever Sumire was saying. He took this time to examine her more. Her chocolate hair was tied up in a messy bun, her outfit; black slacks and a white polo, made her look skinnier than she was already. _

_She was a very plain girl, quite different from those Natsume would always go for, and yet somehow he couldn't take his eyes off her. _

_While he was watching her, he caught sight of Sumire's eyes, piercing through him. He frowned at her while she frowned back at him. Without taking her eyes off him, Natsume watched as Sumire probably reminded Mikan that someone was waiting for her, that someone being Natsume. Mikan quickly stood up and bade goodbye to Sumire, who halted Mikan while she was walking, said something to her and smiled as she walked away. She looked up again to find Natsume's cold eyes staring at her. They stared at each other for a while, before Sumire stood up, carried her belongings and walked away from Natsume's office. _

Mikan realized that she took away Sumire's job. She felt fairly responsible for Sumire's loss of job.

"Natsume, I'm leaving." Mikan informed Natsume that afternoon when her shift was over. She opened Natsume's doors and found him typing away in his computer. Natsume snorted an insult and halted Mikan. "Since when do you call your boss their first name? I don't remember telling you to address me as 'Natsume'" Natsume questioned. "Since now." Mikan snorted. Mikan hated his guts, she started working for Natsume's office last July, and since then, she saw how Sumire was right, how Natsume brings in girls inside his office once in a while, or how she goes to find a pretty brunette or red head waiting by his car (which looked brand new because of the repairs by the way) "I won't let you leave until you address me like how any other employee would address their boss." Natsume said sternly. He walked towards the door and locked it. Mikan protested. "How dare you!" She screamed and was about to hit Natsume with a vase she got hold of somewhere when Natsume stopped her by grabbing her arm firmly. Natsume pulled until their faces were only centimeters apart.

The position they were in made Mikan rather uncomfortable. She tried to squirm her way out, but Natsume had a tight grip. "Address me like your boss or I won't let go." Natsume threatened. "You can't hold me forever" Mikan dared. Natsume raised one of his eyebrows and pushed Mikan until she was trapped on the corner of Natsume's office. Natsume quickly pinned her to the wall and rested his head on her neck.

"Address me like your boss." Natsume said sternly. "You have a beautiful neck." He said which made Mikan freeze. He felt him kiss her neck. Mikan protested still, she squirmed and screamed. Natsume, not wanting to draw any attention to them, decided to do something that would make her shut up.

"God, woman, shut up!" He said and kissed her. Both of their eyes widened. Natsume was about to let go, when he saw Mikan close her eyes, rather enjoying their lips mashed together. Mikan, who he thought was possessed suddenly, grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. _This has got to stop before I do something we'll regret._ He thought. Not wanting to take on further actions, he pulled away his lips. He observed Mikan, her face flushed and her eyes half open. As if gravity pulled her back to reality, her eyes widened and pulled both of her hands to her mouth. Natsume let her go and fixed his collar instead.

"You rather seem to enjoy such a simple kiss. Clearly you are inexperienced." He said smoothly. This caused Mikan to scoff. "Just because I enjoyed the kiss, doesn't mean I'm inexperienced." As soon as she said this, her eyes widened. She just confessed she liked being kissed, by her boss no less.

Mikan remembered how her first day went inside Hyuuga Lawsuits.

_Mikan knocked on his door and when she opened it, he found Natsume typing away stuff in his laptop. The last time Mikan visited his office, it was full of things, full of books or plaques, but now, only his black table and chair, along with the curtains remained. "You're late." Natsume said, removing his reading glasses and staring at Mikan. "I know, I'm sorry. I got stuck in traffic." Mikan said causing Natsume to twitch. He saw the whole thing and yet she was lying to him? He let this one slide._

"_Let's make this quick. You are here to be my new secretary." Natsume said. He stood up and examined Mikan, who was also standing up. "What?" Mikan asked dumbfounded as Natsume encircled her. He examined her like a bug under a microscope. "Number one thing you should know about me: I do not like to repeat myself." Natsume said. He went to his desk and pressed a buzzer. Mikan watched as a girl, probably same as her age (which is 24) with thick, dark blue hair enter. "Mr. Hyuuga." The girl greeted. "Ms. Sakura, meet Ms. Ogasawara, she will tour you around the firm and give you a brief introduction of what to expect in my office." Mikan was dumbfounded. _

_She came to the lawsuit expecting a piece of Natsume's mind and instead. She came in to get herself the least expected thing she could have… a job. _

"_But wait!" Mikan protested. "You don't even have a copy of my resume! I didn't fill in an application letter, or a cover letter! You can't hire me without any bio data or ID's submitted!" Mikan was about to protests some more when Natsume clamped his hand on her mouth. "I'm in no mood for this Ms. Sakura. I have a lot of work to do. Please direct your questions to Ms. Ogasawara." He said in a low voice. _

_He let her go and ushered Nonoko to take her away. As soon as they were out of the office, Nonoko talked. "Hello Ms. Sakura! I am Nonoko; I am an intern in Mr. Hyuuga's firm and he assigned me to tour you while you are here!" She exclaimed giddily which creeped Mikan out. She was so formal yet hyper. She reminded Mikan of those nosy store clerks. _

_She observed Nonoko, her dark blue hair seemed natural. They were thick and wavy. Nonoko was wearing glasses together with corporate attire. "Hi, please call me Mikan then." Mikan smiled. "Alright then! Mikan-chan, follow me. I shall tour you around the firm!" She said excitedly and confused Mikan when they were exiting the building. "Uhm, I thought you were going to give me a tour of the office?" Mikan asked as Nonoko hailed a cab. "Yes, I am going to tour you. Please! Step inside!" Nonoko said as the cab pulled to a stop. Mikan was hesitant. "Please do not be hesitant Mikan-chan, I will explain everything to you there." Nonoko assured. They went inside and Mikan watched as Nonoko directed the cab to their destination. She watched as they left the old, red bricked building where Natsume was currently staying. It wasn't a long cab ride, although when they got to the destination, Mikan was awed. _

_They stopped in a glass, wide building shaped cylindrically. The building, she estimated, was about 15 stories high. It was an architectural perfection. Above the sliding glass main entrance of the building, where two heavily armed guards were situated, was a clear, script which said "Hyuuga Lawsuits". Mikan followed Nonoko as they entered the building which looked brand new. She inhaled the scent of the building, which smelled weirdly like Natsume's small office. _

"_Nonoko, I do not understand. What's going on?" Mikan questioned. She examined all the people she saw, they were all dressed perfectly, which briefcases in their hand and either coffee or cellphone on the other. "I'm going to tour you around the office." Nonoko said. "But, where are we? I mean, what about the red-bricked building where Natsume is?" Mikan asked. Thousands of questions filled her head, she feels like she was going to faint._

"_Mikan-chan this is the Hyuuga Lawsuits. Well, the new building of the Hyuuga Lawsuits. Hyuuga Lawsuits is owned by Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. He established many branches of his lawsuits in different places around the country. It was only until 3 years ago, when he had earned enough money to establish a building, did he compile all his workers into this very building now. To the eyes of the others, Mr. Hyuuga is not a very successful man because of the old brick building which used to be his main office, but to those who really work with him, would know how successful and smart he really is." Nonoko explained. _

"_Wow. So he's a rich bastard?" Mikan asked. "Yes, he is. He has many sub firms of all different types. One for each kind of lawyer: environmental, animal-rights, you name it. However, only the heads of his sub firms gets to work in the same floor as him in this office." Nonoko explained. "Probably all of the lawyers in this town or even some abroad, belong to his office." She continued. "Mr. Hyuuga offers very high salary and at the same only hires the best." She said. _

"_Then why hire me? And what about my resume and all? I do not remember filing any paperwork." Mikan said. "I believe someone has filed your paperwork for you in advance." Nonoko said. "Who would do that? I don't even want to be here." Mikan grumbled. "Oh Mikan-chan, you will not regret working for Mr. Hyuuga." Nonoko said. _

_The rest of the day, Nonoko toured her around the building. The lobby was wide, with 4 functioning glass elevators and at the same time a big time bank. They went on every floor and Nonoko explained what the floor offers, every nook and cranny of the building, even the two comfort rooms in each floor level. Every floor was the same, until they got to the floor where Natsume's office was supposed to be: the 14__th__ floor. Unlike the other floors, where everything could be seen because every wall was made of glass, this floor was surrounded by oak walls, like Natsume's office in the brick building. When they got of the elevator, she was greeted by a long hallway with 10 doors: 5 on each side. _

_The end of the hallway was shaped like a circle, with a big, round oak table was situated, together with many file holders. "This is where you're going to work Mikan-chan" Nonoko said as she pointed to the table. "And here, Mikan-chan is where Mr. Hyuuga would be working." She said and pointed to the big double door near the table. Above the door, a large plate of gold and red said: "Hyuuga Lawsuits Head: Natsume Hyuuga" she shuddered at the authority of the plate. This guy is a big shot. Mikan thought. _

"_So if Natsume's office is here, then why is he there? On the red bricked building?" She asked Nonoko. "Mr. Hyuuga already started to move in the office. Today was his last day there. He sold many of the buildings we used to work in, and that red-bricked building was not an exemption." They heard the elevator ping and out came the devil himself, his coat held by one hand hanging by his shoulder and the other hand in his pocket. Behind him, there was a big cart filled with his stuff and a guy tailing him. He looked suave and smooth as usual. _

"_I see you're here already. Ms. Ogasawara, please finish your tour. I need her immediately." Natsume asked. He stopped when he reached the girls and asked the guy to enter his office and leave the cart there. "Yes Mr. Hyuuga." Nonoko said shyly._

"_Ms. Sakura, it was really nice to meet you. If you more questions, please don't be shy to approach me." Nonoko ended and left. _

"Ms. Sakura." The buzzer brought her back to life. It was about 3 weeks after her first day, and a day later after the kiss incident.

Mikan hesitated to enter the big oak doors which led to Natsume Hyuuga. "Yes?" Mikan asked as she entered. "Yes what?" the low, stern voice of Natsume Hyuuga asked. He was busy, as usual, typing things away in his laptop. "Just yes?" Mikan asked, confused at the answer herself. She froze as Natsume stopped typing, took a good look of her from head to toe and stood up. Mikan gulped, as much as enjoyed Natsume's kiss, it doesn't mean she should be enjoying it every time she enters Natsume's office. "Yes what?" Natsume dared her as he started to circle her again. Mikan gulped. "Yes… Mr. Hyuuga." She said in defeat.

She didn't know why she doesn't address Natsume properly, oh wait, she does. He went overboard with his car when he freakin' owns giant building. She saw how Natsume emitted a high, arrogant and selfish aura.

"Pack up, you will be coming with me to a convention a few weeks from now. The convention is a weeklong." Natsume said. Mikan was dumbfounded, here she was, her mind fresh from yesterday's events and yet here he was, suddenly Natsume inviting her to a weeklong convention.

She was about to protest when Natsume continued. "Shut up with your blabbing. I have no time for that. I'm going home, call me if you anything else." He said. He grabbed his coat and was about to leave when he said something again "Oh and Mikan, bring a formal dress, there would be a black tie event at the end of the week. Lock the door when you leave." Natsume ended and left Mikan there dumbfounded and confused.

* * *

Dun dun dun duuuun. Hoho. As you can see, I am a fan of flashbacks. I'm sorry if I take so long to update (and for the mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read). It's so hard to get from one point to another. Anyway, I have many things in-stored for my story: I'm thinking of including Aoi, but then I said in the first chapter that Natsume has no family left. I'll work it out. I have everything planned out already. Also pray for Japan!

Expect also longer chapters in the future :) R&R!


	4. September

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura was a typical lady. Not until she decided to vandalize the car of Natsume Hyuuga leading her to a 12 month punishment with this devilish, cold-hearted lawyer. AU.

"_My life is a mess, but then again, so is yours"_

**Chapter 4: September**

**Mikan Sakura**

_"Pack up, you will be coming with me to a convention a few weeks from now. The convention is a weeklong." The devil said. "Oh and Mikan, bring a formal dress, there would be a black tie event at the end of the week. Lock the door when you leave."_

I can't believe that after kissing me, Natsume would dare invite me to a weeklong convention. A week long! When I told Hotaru of this all she did was reach in her bag and hand me condoms.

"_Maybe you'll need this." She said stoically. "What the? Why do you even have this?" I asked her. "It's for when Ruka visits me in surprise." She said. I gaped at her._

I threw them away. I won't need those. I sometimes envy Hotaru. Ruka seems like a fine guy, someone sweet and gentle and caring. Perfect for Hotaru who's Ruka's complete opposite.

Hey, so opposites do attract.

"_Aren't you scared Ruka would leave you? I mean you two are on long distance relationship." I asked her one time. "I'm not worried. I'm the best thing that has happened to him." She said confidently. "And besides," She continued "I have many spies watching an eye on him." She smirked. "You haven't introduced me to Ruka yet." I said. "Don't worry, one day I will" And she went back to her work. "What about the distance?" I asked again "Look Mikan, if you two really love each other, distance is nothing." She ended._

I concentrated on packing. Natsume told me to pack a dress for the black tie event. I didn't have any money so I asked Hotaru if I could borrow a dress. She agreed, which was a surprise for me. Normally, she wouldn't lend me anything unless I would pay an amount.

"Here." Speaking of the devil. "This is Versace, very expensive and elegant." I was awed. It was a black form-fitting dress. It reached to my feet and I was sort of relieved. This means that I don't have to wear painful heels since the dress covers my feet. It was backless (I am a fan of backless) and strapless. It has silver sequence around the sides. It was stunningly beautiful. She handed to me and before I could take it, she snapped the dress away from me. "Don't stain it." She warned and handed it to me.

I tried it on, just to be sure and it hugged me perfectly. "Neh, Hotaru, I never saw you wear this dress before." I told her as I observed myself in the mirror. "It's not my size." She simply said. "Oh. Well? Does it look good on me?" I asked. "It's perfect." She said and went closer to me. She gathered my hair and pinned them up into a bun. "Make sure you get your hair and makeup perfect. If it does, then you will look beautiful." Hotaru said. I felt tears coming up in my eyes. I was about to shower her with compliments when she said: "Don't cry on me now Mikan, I have work." And with that, she returned to her desk. "But it's 12 am." I said. "People like me don't rest." Hotaru shot back. I stared at her blankly. She's very much like Natsume.

Speaking of him, I wondered why Natsume wanted us to meet at the airport at 3 am. I started packing at 10 pm, and was to ride a bus to the airport, which took about 1 and half hour. Natsume said the plane ride would take long and that we needed to be in our destination before lunch, so he told me to be the airport by 3 am.

I'm a heavy packer. I was going to stay there (Natsume didn't tell me where it was yet) for 7 days but I packed for 10 days. I assumed there would a pool or maybe a beach so I got my swimsuit too just in case. Basically I packed almost all my wardrobe and bathroom essentials. I guess I packed a little too much because when Natsume saw me in the airport, his first words to me were:

"Are you moving out of your place? Ms. Sakura, we're staying there for a week, not all eternity" he said. I watched as Natsume looked at my coat, scarf and jeans. "Its 3 am and freezing cold." I told him, and I looked at his attire. He simply wore his business suit with a coat, briefcase in one hand and luggage on the other. His pale face look flawless despite his work, I found him quite attractive.

He threw me a brochure and ordered a guard to help us with our bags. I didn't know what kind of plane we would be riding. I hope it's a business class. How lame would it be of we rode an economy class. I decided to see the brochure when we're on the plane already.

"Ms. Sakura, Mr. Takanishi would guide you to the plane. I will follow in a short while." Natsume said. I nodded and followed Mr. Takanishi. He was a man in his late 40's probably. "Ms. Sakura, I am Mr. Takanishi. I would be your pilot." He said with formality. Why was he the one guiding me then? I followed him towards a plane, not those big planes like I expected, but rather a small, private plane.

Wait, a private plane? Don't tell me I'm going to ride a private plane?

I gulped as the elevator guided me inside the plane. It was designed like a business class plane. There were two stewardesses, both very pretty. I sat down and settled my bags. Remembering the brochure, I opened it.

Turns out the convention would be held at some private island off Asia (a/n: I don't really know where to take them, so let's just say there's a private island off Asia). We were going to ride a private plane since no ordinary plane travels there. It was an island. We were off to a convention in an island… a private island. I sank back in my seat and called one of the stewardesses.

"Hello. I am Summer. How may I help you?" She greeted with a smile. Summer has long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. She was quite beautiful. "Uhm, yes. Would it be hot in our destination?" I asked her. "And how many hours is the trip?"

"Ms. Sakura, the weather there is hot. Absolutely no rain since it is September. The trip is 7 hours. If you would like to eat something, then please… feel free to call me or Sapphire over there." The stewardess said pointing to her colleague who waved in return. I thanked her and slept. I was already half asleep when I felt Natsume (or rather smelled him) seat beside me. I looked up and there he was. He was writing a few things on a journal. I heard him call the stewardess and later came back with two blankets. He gave one to me and said "Sleep Mikan, we have a long week to go." I nodded sleepily and yawned.

Wait, did he just call me Mikan? I shot back up and was about to ask him when I saw him sleeping. I yawned, deciding to let it slide and went back to sleep.

When I woke up, Natsume was still asleep. I took this time to observe him. Like the first time I saw him, he was crafted with perfection. He wasn't those kinds of guys who apply a lot of products just to maintain their beautiful skin. Natsume doesn't look like those, definitely not.

Natsume made it clear to me that the contract for my job would only last for 12 months. After that, I'm free to go back my normal life.

I sighed. Not wanting to think about more nonsense, I slept again.

**Normal**

Natsume woke up a few hours later. He called the stewardess, a red headed girl sporting a pixie cut. "Hello, I am Sapphire. How may I help you sir?" she asked with politeness. "How many hours till we arrive?" Natsume asked as he whipped out his trusty laptop. "We will be arriving in an hour. It is currently 9:15 am" she informed him.

Natsume looked as his sleeping companion. He wanted to laugh at the sight of a sleeping Mikan. Her mouth was wide open, saliva running down her face; she was hugging her knees, the blanket almost slipping away. "Please get food for her." Natsume said to Sapphire. Sapphire was quite jealous. The man was stunning and was big time and yet his girlfriend was a drooling baby faced girl. When she came back, she saw Natsume fixing Mikan's blanket. She handed the food to Natsume and admitted: "You two make a good pair." Natsume glared at her. "She's not my girlfriend. She's my secretary." Natsume informed her. "Funny, you two look like a couple." Sapphire said and left, secretly happy.

Natsume looked at Mikan. She was such a child. Natsume reached for her nose and pinched it so hard, Mikan's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mikan asked angrily as she swatted away Natsume's hand.

"We're almost there. Eat." Natsume said. She called back for Sapphire and ordered bread, coffee and newspaper for himself, she came back a few seconds later. Mikan yawned. "You look terrible when you're sleeping" Natsume said as he sipped his coffee. "Jee, thanks." Mikan said sarcastically, eyeing the gourmet food presented in front of her.

Natsume watched as Mikan gobbled up the food like a pig. "And you eat like a pig." Natsume commented. "Look here, Mr. Perfection, I don't need your snide remarks about my behavior." Mikan said snottily. "Oh but you do Ms. Sakura, I'm your boss and you're here to impress me." Natsume said cockily. "Impress yes, but definitely not you. Maybe the people around you but not you." Mikan shot back. Natsume glared at her and ate in silence.

Mikan felt triumphant, she knew she could block off even a famous lawyer.

When the plane landed, they headed off quickly to the hotel which awed Mikan. She still couldn't believe that she was in a private island, in a gorgeous hotel no less. "Ms. Sakura, dress up, I will fetch you in a few minutes. We will be attending to a gathering; I would be introducing you to some people, so dress appropriately." Natsume said as he dropped her off to her room. "Alright, where's your room?" Mikan asked. "Right in front of yours." Natsume said and pinched her nose playfully before entering the door right in front of Mikan's. Mikan glared at the young lawyer.

She entered the hotel room and couldn't help but be awed again. The room was huge, with a king-size circular bed. The room was colored gold and white. Her room was on the 15th floor and the glass wall showed the whole island which was absolutely magnificent.

She went to the bathroom and took a quick hot bath. After bathing, she opened her briefcase and chose to wear a brown tight fitting pencil skirt. Hotaru took all her slacks away when she was packing saying that it would be too plain. When Hotaru and Mikan shopped, only Hotaru picked what Mikan should wear and that's what she brought during the trip.

Along with the pencil skirt, she chose a white long sleeve top with a v-neckline. It had ruffles on the center parting all the way down to the tip of the blouse. She tucked in the blouse inside the skirt. She brought out a thin black leather belt and let hung loosely on her waist. She brought out her curling iron and curled her locks. She gathered part of her hair and tied it loosely at the back with a pin. She placed on reasonable amount of make-up and sprayed perfume. She was bringing out her heels when Natsume knocked.

"Let's go." he said. Mikan examined herself again in the mirror. She did feel kind of wealthy. She put on her shoes, gathered her stuff and went to meet Natsume.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

After I told Mikan to get ready, I went to my hotel room. It was magnificent. I never thought I could reach this far. I took a quick cold bath and changed into a suit. I don't comb my hair so I ruffled it. While waiting for Mikan (who I suspected would not finish preparing by this time), I watched TV. There was nothing good on the screen, so I fetched Mikan.

"Let's go." I said. It took a few seconds before she went out and when she did I gulped. She was wearing a pencil skirt. It showed off her long legs and was even wearing heels, making them look longer. She also wore a v-neck blouse which showed off her cleavage. I gulped. She even fixed her hair and had light make-up. I gulped even more. I didn't want to show her I was turned on by what she was wearing so I said instead I plastered my poker face and offered my arm to which surprised her.

"Wow. What made you decide to be a gentleman all of a sudden?" She teased. "Work" I answered her. I heard her mutter grumbles.

We went towards the elevator and headed to Conference Room #4 where the small gathering of the invited guests arrived. I can tell the place awed Mikan. The people were already here and there. I roamed around, talking to people while Mikan was on my side. I muttered her some reminders and I watched as she listed them down on a notepad.

"Ah, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. I never really thought you could make it!" I whipped my (hair back and forth, just kidding) around and saw Att. Koizumi, a powerful attorney based in America. He was the one who organized this event. My large firm in Japan was nothing compared to his firm in America.

I shook his hand in respect. "I'm here now." I said. "Yes, I can see" He took a look at Mikan, who was admiring the flowers near me. "Is she your companion?" Mr. Koizumi asked. I cleared my throat to get the attention of my childish assistant. "Mr. Koizumi, this is Ms. Sakura, my secretary" I saw Mr. Koizumi flash us a hint of curiosity. "Oh? And what happened to your other secretary? That Ms. Shoudika?" Mr. Koizumi said. "Shouda, may I correct." Mikan said. That surprised me. I watched as she took out her hand and offered it to Mr. Koizumi "Ms. Mikan Sakura" She introduced herself.

Mr. Koizumi looked amused. He took her hand and kissed it. Somehow seeing this annoyed me. What annoyed me more is the fact that Mr. Koizumi was looking at Mikan's cleavage. "Ms. Sakura, what a beautiful name. Well, ja. Mr. Hyuuga stay around with Ms. Sakura, I have someone to introduce to you both." I nodded and grabbed Mikan to the food station.

"I didn't know you could blend with high ranked people." I stated grabbing two plates for us. "Years of practice." She shrugged.

**Mikan Sakura**

When Natsume and I went into the conference hall, I was awed. The place was perfect. Themed with white and blue colors, there were tables that could occupy maybe 6 people each.

Natsume dragged me around, introducing me to people and whispering reminders to me. I was fueled up. Being here makes me feel like someone important.

"Ah, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. I never really thought you could make it!" I was admiring a beautiful vase filled with various types of exotic flowers when I heard someone speak. I later heard Natsume clear his throat, so I turned around and straightened up.

"Mr. Koizumi, this is Ms. Sakura, my secretary" I saw Mr. Koizumi flash us a hint of curiosity. "Oh? And what happened to your other secretary? That Ms. Shoudika?" Mr. Koizumi said. Someone the way he said that irritated me.

"Shouda, may I correct." I said. Mr. Koizumi was an old guy. He was wearing a suit and had gray hair and a balding spot. I took out my hand and offered it to Mr. Koizumi "Ms. Mikan Sakura" I introduced myself flawlessly.

Mr. Koizumi looked amused. He took my hand and kissed it. I didn't like this guy. "Ms. Sakura, what a beautiful name. Well, ja. Mr. Hyuuga stay around with Ms. Sakura, I have someone to introduce to you both." Natsume nodded and dragged me to the food station

"I didn't know you could blend with high ranked people." He said as he handed me a plate "Years of practice." I shrugged.

"What do you mean years of practice? Don't tell me your some kind of rich girl in disguise." He said. I laughed. "No, no I'm as poor as I could ever be." I said. He raised his eyebrow signaling me to explain more. "You see, my best friend in the whole wide world is a very powerful lady. She owns an electric company." I started. He ushered to me to continue as he placed food on my plate.

Natsume could be such a gentleman sometimes.

"She takes me to all sorts of these fancy parties and gatherings, much like this one." I laughed at what came next. "On the first time she took me to fancy gathering, I messed up big time. I was clumsy" Natsume interjected. "You still are" I hmped. "Anyway, I was clumsy and spilled food on her and my gown. She was ballistic! Ever since then, she told me she would hire a goody-goody teacher to teach me manners and how to be all lady-like and shit." I ended.

"What's her name?" Natsume asked. "Hotaru, Hotaru Imai. She likes to blackmail people to get what she wants" I answered proudly. "Blackmail huh? I'd like to meet her someday" Natsume said, his voice sounding a little too darkly. I concluded that he wanted to do some perverted shit on her so I said: "If you're thinking about doing perverted things on her. Don't. She's happily taken by a guy named Ruka Nogi." Natsume, who was sipping _water_, choked a little bit. He regained his composure and asked me to repeat myself. "Ruka Nogi?" He asked, surprised. "Yeah, Hotaru told me that he's an activist or something."

**Natsume Hyuuga**

"What do you mean years of practice? Don't tell me your some kind of rich girl in disguise." I asked. What if she was? "No, no I'm as poor as I could ever be." she said. I raised my eyebrow signaling her to explain more. "You see, my best friend in the whole wide world is a very powerful lady. She owns an electric company." An electric company huh? I placed some salad on her plate and asked her to explain more.

"She takes me to all sorts of these fancy parties and gatherings, much like this one." She grabbed us some spoon and fork before continuing "On the first time she took me to fancy gathering, I messed up big time. I was clumsy" Clumsy? Urgh. I interrupted her "You still are" I said. "Anyway, I was clumsy and spilled food on her and my gown. She was ballistic! Ever since then, she told me she would hire a goody-goody teacher to teach me manners and how to be all lady-like and shit."

This best friend of hers sounds very familiar. Like the girl who blackmailed me into giving her a job.

"What's her name?" I asked. "Hotaru, Hotaru Imai. She likes to blackmail people to get what she wants" She answered proudly. I know that girl. She was right about her owning an electrical company. She's that blackmailer in the first place… but something else. Her name was very, very familiar. "Blackmail huh? I'd like to meet her someday" I said darkly. "If you're thinking about doing perverted things on her, don't. She's happily taken by a guy named Ruka Nogi." I was sipping _champagne_ then when all of a sudden Mikan said that. I choked a bit and when I regained my composure, I asked her to repeat herself. "Ruka Nogi?" I asked, bewildered. "Yeah, Hotaru told me that he's an activist or something." So that's the fucking name of Ruka's very cold girlfriend (who I have not met yet).

**Normal**

Natsume and Mikan were already finished getting food. They were about to sit when Mr. Koizumi waved from afar. "Mr. Hyuuga! Ms. Sakura!" He called and ushered them to sit with him at his table. The table, like Mikan suspected, fit in 6 people. There were already 4 people in the table and so they took the last two.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I'd like to introduce to you my daughter Luna." Both Mikan and Natsume took a good look at her. Luna Koizumi was very beautiful. She has light, blonde hair that reached out below her shoulders. She was wearing an elegant empire cut blue green gown at that moment. She was holding a fan in one hand and smiled seductively at Natsume.

_She looks very familiar._ Mikan thought. Then she recognized her. She was the famous young actress always on the tabloids. She was known for being engaged into drugs and other illegal things. She's kinda like Lindsay Lohan. Mikan breathed in deeply. Luna offered her hand to Natsume but in return, Natsume just politely nodded. This relieved Mikan.

"This is Mr. Touya, Luna's producer and my wife, Lucy Koizumi." Mr. Koizumi said as he introduced us to the rest. "This, as you all know, is the famous Natsume Hyuuga and his secretary, Ms. Sakura." He said. "How do you do" Natsume politely greeted.

The rest of the day in the seminar was absolutely boring for Mikan. She did nothing but munched her food as she watched Luna flirt with the oblivious Natsume. Nothing seemed to perk her up, except one discussion.

"So, Natsume, when do you plan to settle down?" Lucy Koizumi said. This seemed to catch Natsume off guard. He plastered his poker face and answered "I have not thought about that yet." He simply said. "Well maybe, you could think about it over dinner with my beautiful daughter over here." She gestured to Luna who simply giggled. This gave goosebumps to Mikan. Natsume looked down at his glass. "I'm not ready to date anyone just yet." He said. Lucy was about to talk when Natsume stood up. "It's getting late. I still have work to do. Please excuse us." Natsume said as he scooted up. "Mikan." He called me and walked away. The audience all looked at me. Luna looked like she was about to strangle me as where the producer said nothing. Mr. Koizumi flashed Mrs. Koizumi as "I think you went a little too far dear" look.

"Please excuse us." Mikan said politely as she trailed Natsume. Mikan trailed Natsume quickly and when she caught up with him, she questioned him. "So not yet ready to date anyone huh?" Mikan asked. "I don't date Mikan, girls to me are just one night stands." Natsume said in annoyance. Mikan's vein popped out in her head. "You dirty pig, one day you'll meet a girl who you'll learn to respect." Mikan said angrily. "I respect some girls. Like Sumire." Natsume said. This shocked Natsume. "You respect Sumire?" She asked. "Yes, during the duration of her stay here, she actually became my friend." Natsume admitted.

Whoa. "So why did you fire her?" Mikan asked. "She's not meant to be a secretary." Natsume simply said. Mikan noticed that they were heading off their rooms. "Oh, so I'm meant to be secretary?" Mikan asked, offended. "Yes." Natsume said with a smirk.

"You pig." Mikan insulted. "Sleep Mikan, the convention starts tomorrow. It's going to be a long day." Natsume said. He patted Mikan's head playfully and headed for his room. "Goodnight _Natsume_." Mikan quietly said. "Goodnight, _Mikan_." He waved and went inside his room.

Mikan's heart was pounding like hell. The way Natsume said his name and the way Mikan said his sounded so _seducing_.

"Wait." Mikan froze. She turned around and saw Natsume there, leaning on his doorframe. She waited for him to respond, instead he reminded her not to be late tomorrow. Mikan's heart was pounding so hard. "Are you blushing?" Natsume smirked. "I AM NOT!" She said defensively and quickly banged the door close.

The next day, Mikan woke up totally forgetting last night's events. She dressed up and met Natsume. And boy he was right; that day was busy and boring. She would follow him around, meeting new people, sitting on boring seminars. Weird, but she preferred having a hectic day at work rather than this. The only times she could actually breathe well was during break times.

"Gad Natsume, how can you stand any of this?" Mikan questioned angrily as the last seminar that day ended. They were heading back to their hotel rooms to prepare themselves for dinner. "I can't; and you seem to be getting a knack for calling me by my first name. Does this mean you want to kiss me again?" Natsume teased. "Arrogant jerk." Mikan muttered.

When they reached their rooms, Natsume said "Prepare for dinner. I'm taking you out." Natsume said and without further ado, banged the door on Mikan. She turned around and well prepared, for dinner. Since Natsume said he was taking her out, she dressed informally. She chose to wear a pink ruffly skirt and loose white blouse. She wore her black bra and undies. The blouse was big, so she let one side of the blouse fall of her shoulder. She slipped on her trusty slippers, grabbed her bag and went out.

When she went out, she saw Luna knocking on her door. She quickly hid behind her own door and eavesdropped. Natsume opened the door, wearing his suit still, except this time he had no necktie on, the top two buttons on his polo was unbuttoned.

"Puur. Natsume kun, what a delicious sight." Luna said seductively. "What do you want?" Natsume asked annoyed. "I'm having dinner with my parents, maybe you should us and we could talk about… our future." I swear I saw Natsume cringed. "I'm busy tonight." Natsume said. "Oh, then tomorrow night? Great, I'll see you Natsume-kuuun!" Luna purred without giving Natsume a chance to speak. She turned to heels and walked away like a drunk model. Natsume peeked at her walking away and rolled his eyes in disgust. As soon as she was gone, he opened the door and leaned on the doorframe.

"You should be thankful that she's stupid. Only stupid people would not notice an eavesdropper such as you, Mikan." Natsume said. Caught red handed, Mikan came peering out. "I was curious. Where are we eating anyway?" Natsume's reply was a smirk.

Natsume took her to the hotel's Italian restaurant. As usual, Mikan was awed. They gave out their orders and while waiting, Mikan decided to interview her boss. "So, Natsume, tell me about yourself." She clasped together her hands, placed it on the table and placed her jaw in her clasped hands.

"I like sex." Was his blunt reply. He ordered some wine while waiting. "I don't drink." Mikan said to Natsume. "I don't care." Natsume said as he sipped the wine. "Family? Where's your family?" Mikan asked. Natsume sighed and didn't answer. "Cmon Natsume! Spill please?" She said while staring at Natsume with twinkling eyes. "My parents are dead. I'm an only child; an old man not related to me adopted and took care of me until he died. I adopted two abused kids as my siblings." Mikan was about to bombard more questions when their food arrived. "Do not bombard me with questions Mikan and eat." Natsume said.

Questions were running in her head. Like what does he mean he has no family? How did they die? What siblings?

She decided to let it pass and ate. After eating, Natsume led her to her room. They bade each other good night and slept.

The next day was pretty much the same as the other day, boring seminars and talking again to new people. Natsume told her they were supposed to eat dinner again but that night when Mikan took a bath, someone knocked on her door.

"Natsume." She gasped in surprise. She didn't expect him to be in so early, and she didn't expect a clinging Luna on his side. "Ms. Sakura, we're going out for dinner." Natsume said. "Oh. Well, have fun then." Mikan said, hiding the little amount of hurt she was feeling. "We're going to discuss the future with Mr. Hyuuga here." Luna said and squeezed Natsume's cheek. He swatted her hand away. "Why don't you join us?" Luna asked. "Uhm, I can't. I'm not yet ready." Mikan said and gulped. "Oh, well. Okay." Luna said before strutting around and dragging Natsume along with her. That night, she did nothing but eat ice cream and watch T.V.

Meanwhile, with Natsume and Luna…

"Mr. Hyuuga! Sit down; we have a lot of things to talk about." Mr. Koizumi said as he saw the two coming in. "Hello dear, would you like tea? Or wine?" Mrs. Koizumi asked the two. Natsume felt like it was going to be a long night. "Wine please." He said. "So Natsume, what do you plan to do with your future?" Mr. Koizumi started.

"I plan to expand my firm around the world." He said stoically. "As I expected," Mr. Koizumi said. He plastered his business face and continued "How would you like to join forces with me? I am not growing younger each day Mr. Hyuuga and my only daughter, Luna isn't either. He's soon going to need a husband." He said. Natsume tensed. "I want you to marry my daughter, Mr. Hyuuga, in exchange you will be able to run my firm and your firm. When our firms combine, you will be the most successful man in the world." He ended. Natsume drank his wine. He was wearing his usual poker face. He was about to talk when their food arrived.

"Mr. Koizumi," He started. "Like I said before, I am not ready to date, much less marry someone." He diverted his gaze to Luna, who winked seductively at him. He glared at her. "Yes, I understand that Mr. Hyuuga, but don't you want to be powerful? Isn't that your objective? To be powerful?" He asked. "Mr. Koizumi, I entered law to give justice to the people who murdered my family," "Yes, yes, you did a good job at that" Mr. Koizumi interrupted. "Now that that is done, my sole purpose is to expand my firm." He saw that he was going to be interrupted again. "And I can do that on my own." He said darkly. Mrs. Koizumi was feeling the tense air and ordered more wine to let them loosen up. "Well, just think about it. My daughter is a fine woman, she will make you happy. You can choose to be on your own or to join forces with me and become powerful." Natsume nodded in response.

After dinner he bade goodbye to the family. Luna followed him. "You seem to be fund of that kitty secretary of yours." She purred. Natsume didn't answer. "Marry me Natsume, or else, your kitty would be in danger." She warned teasilingly and turned around. "You can't threaten me, I'm a lawyer." He said. "And so is my daddy. He's more powerful, in one snap, you will fall down." She bade goodnight to him. "Be careful with your kitty love." Natsume glared at her retreating back.

When he reached his room, he sighed. "Whoa, look at you." He turned around and saw Mikan, holding a basket of chocolates. "Who's that from?" He questioned. "This?" She said, holding the basket. "It's from Luna. She sent it as an apology gift for not telling me about the dinner earlier." This caused Natsume to freeze. "Don't eat that." He quickly said. "Of course not, I'm allergic to chocolates." She said. This seemed to stun Natsume. "Oh, don't ever touch whatever she gives you." He said. "I won't dad." She teased, he glared. "And besides, I don't like her aura." She admitted. Natsume patted her head. "You're smart polka dots. Good night." As soon as she heard polka dots, she swatted away Natsume's hand and flashed her fangs.

They had a break the next day. It was already Wednesday then. "It's so hooooot." Mikan complained as she was being dragged my Natsume to lunch. "Quit complaining. I'm hungry." He said. This time, Natsume took her to a restaurant beside near the beach. "Neh, Natsume, I wanna swim too." She whined as she pointed to those swimming by the beach. They ate in silence. Natsume dragged her back to the rooms. "Change. We'll swim." He smirked. Mikan jumped and thanked him, good thing she brought her bikini.

Mikan wore her red hot two piece bikini. She wore her shorts and top to cover herself. She gathered her necessary needs and went out to meet Natsume.

_He's hot_. Mikan thought as she marveled his boss's attire. This was the first time Mikan saw him not wearing a suit. Natsume was sporting a red polo. All buttons were undone, showing her his abs. He wore shorts that reached below his knees and slippers. Mikan gulped. "Stop staring." Natsume spat. "Sorry. You just look so…" "Hot?" Natsume smirked. "Different. Don't flatter yourself." Mikan said. They went on the beach. Mikan prepared her sun block and after applying, screamed and swam. She didn't see Natsume in a few minutes but when he came back, he was holding a surfboard. "A surfboard! Nice!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume winked at her and surfed.

After swimming, they had dinner and after dinner, Natsume and Mikan walked around. He toured her around the island. "Hey, this isn't your first time here eh?" Mikan questioned, observing how Natsume knew so much about the place. "No, the first time I was here was three years ago." He said. They stopped the tour at the ballroom. It was a beautiful night; the moon was shining full and high on the sky. Mikan saw a grand piano in the middle. She smiled and went towards the piano.

"You play?" Natsume asked. Mikan answered him by playing a piece entitled Canon. Natsume watched as Mikan smoothly played the piano. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft music coming from the piano. He touched her shoulder causing Mikan to look up. "Are you tired?" Natsume asked gently. Mikan shook her head, she was far from tired. She felt Natsume press a little more pressure on her shoulder. "Are you tired?" He asked again. "Look Natsume, I said I'm not—" She felt him press her shoulder again. She looked up at him and saw his eyes. His red eyes were deep, as if he was telling her something. Mikan blushed and looked away, she got his message. "You're tired. Let's go up." Natsume concluded and led Mikan to _his_ room.

The both of them were quiet, different thoughts running through their head. Mikan thought this was wrong, but she knew she harbored feelings for him, despite his nasty attitude. Natsume also knew this was wrong however, there was something in her that fired up Natsume big time. Mikan gulped while Natsume plastered his poker face.

Natsume led her to his room and gently pinned her to the wall. Natsume looked at Mikan intently while Mikan tried to avoid his gaze. He cupped her face delicately. He kissed her forehead. He placed his hands on her shoulder and gently touched her; he slid his shoulders off her, causing the strap of Mikan top to fall down. She gasped and tried to cover her upper body but Natsume grabbed both of her hands. He shook his head. He released her and this time kissed Mikan passionately. Mikan's hands flew to his shirt, unbuttoning them gently. She moaned when Natsume placed his hands on her breast. Natsume pulled away and this caused Mikan to open her eyes. She breathed in deeply, especially when she saw Natsume's upper body.

Right now, she didn't care anymore, whatever happens, it happens tonight.

She let her hands roam his body as Natsume dived in and kissed her neck. She moaned again when she felt him bite her, leaving a mark. She clutched his hair.

They failed to notice the flashing red light of a video camera at the upper part of the room.

Natsume was kissing her again. His lips were so soft. She was about to pull back when she felt his tongue plunge inside her mouth. Her eyes rolled back and instead of pulling back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back. Mikan was a virgin; she's been kissed but never like this. When Natsume felt Mikan pulling down his shorts, he took this time to rip whatever remaining clothing Mikan has left, leaving the both of them completely naked.

Natsume pulled her legs up, so that it wrapped around his waist. She moaned when she felt his hard manhood rubbing against her wet womanhood.

Natsume knew this was wrong, very wrong. But somehow, he was allured to her. He was so allured to her that he didn't care anymore; he dumped her on the bed. Mikan was breathing heavily; she grabbed the thin blanket and tried to cover herself. She gulped when she saw Natsume, standing in front of her with all of his naked glory. He climbed on top of her and gently pulled away the blanket. He trailed his fingers down and started to gently rubbed Mikan's never been touched area. While doing this, he started trailing kisses to her neck which Mikan absolutely loved. She moaned his name.

Natsume never felt this kind of hotness whenever he was bedding a woman. He felt all of his senses firing up more than usual. Natsume absolutely found her body _divine_. He went on top of her and started to kiss all of her. He held one breast in one hand and sucked it. This caused to Mikan arch her back. She was experiencing pure pleasure, and it was only the beginning. Natsume continued this until Mikan was in complete pleasure state. He then moved on downwards. He kissed her stomach all the way down to her special area. He opened her legs a bit and was about to lick it when Mikan screamed.

"Don't!" She whispered. But Natsume was persistent. "Please. Don't" Mikan begged. "You'll like it." Natsume insisted. He opened her legs again and first kissed her area. This caused Mikan to moan. He started to lick her gently and Natsume was enjoying. She tasted very sweet and he loved it. Mikan moaned, she grabbed her hair and urged him to do more. He licked her deeply. He stopped and used his fingers to open her lips. "Don't look!" Mikan hissed but Natsume ignored her. He observed her area. He licked one thumb and rubbed it against her clit. Mikan moaned. "Natsumeee…." She gasped when Natsume went forward and licked her clit. He licked her harder and harder. "Ahh,, Natsu…" She screamed. She felt herself tightening everywhere. "Natsume!" She screamed when she felt her orgasm near.

Natsume stopped. He climbed back on top of her. Mikan was hornier now. She pulled Natsume to her and kissed him like crazy. Natsume loved it. He positioned himself and slowly but surely inserted himself inside Mikan. Mikan groaned. All she wanted was Natsume inside her and when she slowly felt him enter her, she arched her back.

He fitted just right. "Ah, Mikan… You're so tight." Natsume groaned and pushed in a bit more until he broke her barrier. She gasped in pain but got over it soon. "It feels so good." She moaned. He started to push in and out of her. "Ah, ahh. Natsume." Mikan moaned. They started sweating, Mikan felt his manhood penetrating her and she loved it. Natsume was enjoying himself too. He spread out her lips and used his thumb to flick her clit. She moaned loud in response. He started to push in and out off her with more force until they both felt their peak soon.

"Mikan, gad." Natsume groaned. He noticed she was becoming more wet, making it easier to move. "Come for me." Natsume ordered and fingered her clit while thrusting in. Mikan, who thought that sucking her breasts were enough, screamed when she felt everything tighten and go high. Natsume felt her tightening, making it harder to move. He groaned, her tightness gripping his manhood hard. After a few more thrust she screamed his name. "Natsume!" She screamed and moaned loudly. Orgasm hit her hard. She was still in her high state when she felt Natsume come too.

Both of them were sweating hard. Mikan, who experience a hard orgasm for the first time, passed out. Natsume grabbed the thin blanket and covered Mikan. He could smell the sweat of their love making and he loved it. He then realized he had feelings for Mikan. He kissed her forehead and slept. Tomorrow he was going to confess.

* * *

HELLO AGAIN. SEPTEMBER IS HEREE :) so I've had everything planned out, I have lists of happenings already and more lemon to come. Also, no flaming on the lemon. It's the author's first time ._. R&R :I also made up things here since I don't really know how a law firm works. Anyway, I'm trying to keep everything as realistic as possible : I'm putting extreme effort on this story of mine so please be nice :


	5. October

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura was a typical lady. Not until she decided to vandalize the car of Natsume Hyuuga leading her to a 12 month punishment with this devilish, cold-hearted lawyer. AU.

"_My life is a mess, but then again, so is yours"_

**Chapter 4: October**

Natsume woke up the next day feeling perfect; he had never felt this way before. He was hugging Mikan while she was cuddling under him. He slowly let her go and stretched. He blinked a few times. He was about to get up when all of a sudden, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a red blinking dot, at the far top right corner of his room. _What's a video camera doing there?_ He asked himself. He blinked again. He then heard his phone vibrate.

"Hello?" Natsume answered. He continued to stare at the camera.

"Good morning Natsume-kun, I see you're awake." A voice said. He froze. _What the?_ He thought.

"Come see me again, and let's talk about _our future_." Luna laughed maniacally and ended the call. Natsume froze; he looked up again at the camera and saw that the red dot was turned was gone. It means it was turned off. He suddenly registered that someone had been spying on them. Natsume growled. He was mad; he clutched his phone and yelled all the while throwing his phone at the camera, effectively destroying both gadgets. He made a mental note to replace his phone as quickly as possible.

Beside him, Mikan stirred awake. "Natsume?" She asked and clutched the blanket to her naked chest. She saw that Natsume was angry. She gulped. Natsume turned to her and threw her clothes.

"Dress up." He commanded. "What's wrong?" She asked frantically; she watched as Natsume dressed up. He grabbed his shorts and zipped up his pants. "Natsume!" Mikan panicked. She felt confuse. He ignored her and banged the door close. Mikan blinked and dressed up quickly. She grabbed her clothes and dressed up. She collected all her things and tried to calm down.

She tried to follow Natsume, but when she was outside, she failed to see him. She roamed around to find him, but he was gone… just like that. Instead she went back to her own room, wondering what went wrong. _What could have happened?_ She asked herself. She gulped and remembered Natsume's words.

They were having dinner that time and Mikan decided to ask more questions, just to know more about Natsume.

"_Neh, Natsume." A lot of her colleagues warned her to be careful when it comes to Natsume. They said that he was a complete pervert. _Maybe he'll rape her you, you have a very stubborn attitude._ One of her colleagues, Koko, teased. Mikan knew this was true, but to the extent that he'll rape someone, much less rape her? Hmm…_

"_What." He said flatly. He was eating his pasta quietly._

"_A lot of people say that you like uhm, to do it?" Mikan asked nervously, she honestly didn't know how to talk about these things._

"_What is the 'it'?" Natsume stopped eating and looked at her._

"_You knooow… it." Mikan blushed and looked away. She should have never opened this up._

"_You mean sex?" He asked flatly. Mikan blushed even more._

"_You don't have to be so vulgar!" She retorted, and pointed an accusing finger at Natsume. He smirked in return. "Well? Do you?" Mikan asked again. She felt kind of confident already, seeing Natsume's smirk._

"_Well yes." He admitted. "Oh." Mikan didn't know how to continue. "Do you date?" Mikan asked again. Natsume sighed. "Look, I don't date okay? I like to have sex, but usually they don't mean anything to me. Only casual, never those romantic silly shitty sex most girls' wants." Natsume said. "Never is a big word Natsume." Mikan warned. "I will never love someone." He said. "Those girls I have sex with, they don't mean anything." He continued. "I don't believe in love." He ended. _

"_Spoken like a true cold blooded jerk." Mikan teased. Natsume showed his fangs in return. "Why don't you believe in love?" She asked again. Natsume sighed. "Why are you so pesky?" Natsume asked in return. Mikan growled, annoyed by his stubbornness. "I just want to know more things about my boss." She pointed out all the while crossing her arms. "By pestering me with my love life?" Natsume asked, air quoting the words love life._

_ "You didn't answer my question! Did you ever love someone Natsume? Maybe she has hurt your feelings. Maybe that's why you're so cold blooded." Mikan teased. Natsume smirked in return. "Gobble up your pomodoro Mikan, its getting cold." Natsume said. This ended their conversation._

She felt tears in her eyes. _"Those girls I have sex with, they don't mean anything."_

Meanwhile…

"Luna!" Natsume growled and banged the door open to Luna's hotel room. "Ah, good morning Natsume kun, tea?" She offered. Luna was wearing a pink silk nightgown.

"You witch," He spat. "You can't blackmail me Luna" He yelled and banged the table. Luna watched calmly as the china glass set jumped up and down due to Natsume's banging. Luna was calm. "Blackmail? I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently and sipped her tea some more.

He was about to charge her when out of nowhere two body guards came to him and held him off. Luna stood up and went towards him. She laughed. "Why don't we watch a movie Natsume?" She said and flipped the remote. Natsume's eyes widened as he watched a re-run of their love making last night. He looked away.

"You are sexy. I know many things about you Natsume kun. I never saw you act this way before though. Could it be that maybe, you're in love with your secretary?" Luna asked herself. She laughed again when Natsume didn't answer. "Oh my, you are in love with her! And I thought that I would be the only one who'd soften your armor covered heart." She said.

"Be mine Natsume, or else you're petty secretary is going to get it." She warned. "You wouldn't do that." Natsume said calmly. "But I would." She said. She flipped a remote and Natsume saw another video footage. A guy dressed up as a cleaning boy was knocking on the door. "You're secretary seemed to love your love making last night. I wonder if she's up for another round…" She laughed. Natsume's eyes widened. The video was live. He watched as Mikan opened the door. "Don't do this Luna!" He screamed. He was still being held off by the guy.

"Yes?" Mikan answered. Mikan's eyes showed that she was just crying.

"Are you Ms. Sakura? I'm here to clean up your room." The guy said. "Uhm, I didn't order room service." She declined politely. She was about to close the door when the guy pushed himself inside. Natsume's eyes widened as he watched Mikan tried to pry the guy off. The guy was slowly closing in on her as to while Mikan screamed. "Be mine Natsume, or else, he'll rape her." Luna said. "Stop! I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt Mikan." He surrendered. This time, he would. But when he gets out of this mess, Luna is going to get it.

Luna pushed a few buttons on her phone. Natsume felt mad, he watched as the guy's phone rang before he could close in on Mikan. "Get back here." Luna commanded. The guy took one look at Mikan and left. Natsume watched as Mikan slid down the wall and cried. The video was then cut off.

Natsume looked up to Luna with angry eyes. Luna laughed maniacally. "You're mine Natsume kun." Natsume growled. He had no choice.

The black tie event was next. Ever since Luna blackmailed Natsume, he had no choice but to obey Luna's wants, including having him as her boyfriend. Natsume avoided Mikan at all costs. He had his room transferred. He would not endanger her.

Mikan felt depressed. Natsume was avoiding her. She would see him attend seminars without her, despite the fact that she was his secretary. He would see her sit with Luna and she felt hurt. She thought their love making was something special.

She dressed up for the black tie event, the last event to attend to before she could go home. She dressed up in the Versace dress Hotaru lent her and without bothering about Natsume, she went to the event. She fixed her hair and makeup. She tabled with a new circle of people.

She was glad they accepted her even though she didn't know them. "Hey, you're Natsume Hyuuga's secretary am I right?" A guy in her table said. He had jet black hair and was messed up a bit. He was wearing a suit and red neck tie. "Yeah." Mikan said shyly. A table could have 5 maximum members. She looked at Natsume and Luna's table and saw that there was a an empty seat. No bothered to tell her to come over. "I'm Gerold Rulley. Most of my friends call me Grey." He said politely. "It's nice to meet uhm, Grey. I'm Mikan." She said happily. He introduced her to the other people in the table. Grey was with his fiancée, Kana. She had short red hair styled with a pixie cut. Another couple was in the table. "I'm Kimmy, I'm the secretary of my own fiancée." She laughed. Her fiancée on the other hand was rather dashing. "John Melody." He said. Turns out they were all attorneys from America. They made small talk and made Mikan felt normal; as if she's not a third wheel. She reminded them of Tsubasa, Misaki, Ruka and Hotaru. She missed her friends. She felt like tearing up, so she excused herself from the group.

She looked for Natsume and she saw him, holding hands with Luna. She watched as Luna led them to the table and how his father seemed happy about all of this hooking up. She felt hurt, really hurt.

_She was just another one night stand._ She fought the tears and instead grabbed champagne being offered by the waiter. She had a few more drinks before switching to wine. Normally, she didn't drink, but this time, she didn't care. She went outside when she felt herself getting dizzy. She sat on the bench and cried. She didn't care if her makeup was ruined. She just wanted to go home.

She looked up when she heard someone clear their throat. She expected Natsume, but instead she saw someone else. He was a guy with sandy blonde hair. Mikan blinked. He was wearing round geeky glasses and had a messenger bag with him. He was also wearing a suit. His eyes were kind and concerned and he proved this to her even more true when he offered her a handkerchief.

Mikan sniffed and wiped her tears. "It's okay." She said and politely declined him. "May I sit beside you?" He asked. Mikan nodded. "It's a beautiful night, why are you here little miss?" He asked. "Oh you know, some jerk played with my heart." She said bitterly. "It's okay little miss, I'm Yuu by the way." He said. _Where have I heard that name before?_ She asked herself. Then she remembered. "Oh!" She whipped out the card Tsubasa gave her. "When I was looking for a job, my friend offered your card to me." She said and showed him the card. "Oh, you're a journalist?" He asked. "Kind of. I write." She said shyly. "I see, I'm the editor-in-chief. Plus I own the newspaper company, well kinda. It's my family's business. I wanted to start at the bottom to reach the top." He ssaid. "You're a good guy. But wait, this is a convention for lawyers, why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to accompany a friend." He smiled. Mikan made a mental note to herself to tell Anna about her new friend. "Anyway, you're welcome anytime soon in our company little miss." He said. "Mikan. Mikan Sakura" She said and smiled. "You know, I find you very kind. If there's anything I could do for you, anything, just tell me." He said and stood up. "Oh Yuu kun, you are too kind, you came here to accompany me_, that's_ kind." She said. He smiled in return and bade goodbye.

Mikan cleaned herself up, feeling rejuvenated by Yuu's kindness. She went to the bathroom and freshened herself up. She went out again and saw that the dance floor was open. She sat at a chair and watched people dance.

She felt relaxed hearing jazz music come out of the instrumentalists. "May I dance with the lonely little miss?" She looked up to the see the teasing face of Yuu. She laughed and agreed. She introduced Yuu to her table mates and danced.

They took their position to the middle and danced. Mikan gulped, as much as she wanted to see people dance, she certainly did not want to dance herself. She practically has two left feet. When Yuu took notice he spoke up. "You're not a dancer eh Mikan chan?" He asked. Mikan froze and laughed nervously. "Not really." She said sheepishly. "So, owning a newspaper, that must be pretty cool." She said, starting a conversation. "I guess, but it's pretty hectic." He said. "Oh? Well, seeing you, I can predict you handle it pretty well despite the hectic times."

"Well, I guess?" He laughed. "What do you like in a girl Yuu kun? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. He blushed and looked away. "Well, no." He blushed. _We only met, is she starting crush on me?_ He asked himself. "Well? Do you have someone in mind?" She pestered. He sighed. "Mikan chaan, if you're thinking—" He stuttered.

"Relax Yuu kun, it's not me." She laughed. He laughed nervously and sweat dropped. "Of course." He laughed again nervously. "See, I have a friend named Anna, she owns a restaurant. I think you'd like her very much." Mikan said. "Oh… is that so…" He stuttered again. He's never dated ever since he had a job.

Mikan laughed. The song to their dance ended and Yuu led Mikan back to her table. "I'd like to meet her one day." Yuu said shyly. Mikan smiled. "Of course!"

"It's nice to meet you Mikan chan, I will be going back to Japan in a few hours or so." He said as he checked his watch. "Oh, you have a plane?" She asked. "I do, I do." He said. "I have to go now Mikan chan, I still have to arrange a few things before I leave. Here." He said and handed her a card. "This is my private cellphone number, if you need anything, give me a ring and I'd be happy to help." Yuu said. "Why are you so kind Yuu kun?" She asked before he left.

"Because Mikan chan, in a disastrous world such as the one we're in right now, it's a miracle to meet someone as kind hearted as you." He said. He kissed her hand and went away. Mikan blushed and checked his card. She placed it in her bag and sat down.

Mikan sighed. She was alone. All her new friends were dancing on the dancfloor. For a brief moment she caught sight of Natsume walking towards her. When Natsume saw Mikan's eyes, he frowned and suddenly walked the opposite direction. Then, a host went on the stage. "Before I declare this convention over, Mr. Koizumi, the chairman, would like to announce something." The host said. Mikan froze. She called the waiter and ordered wine again.

Mikan watched as the old man went towards the mic. Everyone was clapping while Mikan sat still. She felt a very different aura towards him. "I am so thankful to everyone who has attended this little convention of mine. I hope you lawyers and guests have learned something out of my week long seminar." He said. Mikan's wine arrived and she sipped it slowly.

"I am also happy to announce that my daughter, Luna Koizumi, is now in a relationship with the famous Natsume Hyuuga!" He declared. Mikan's eyes widened. She gulped her wine and poured some more. Mr. Koizumi called the two of them to the stage. Mikan watched as the Luna dragged Natsume, who was plastering his poker face. Mikan felt her tears coming out again.

Everyone was happy for the two, except her. She felt alone in a crowded room. She stood up and was to leave the room. Before she banged the door close, she took one last look and saw Natsume staring right at her.

His eyes looked different, as if they were _sorry_. She glared and left. As soon as the noise went away, she cried again. This felt very hurtful. Imagine making love to a person you actually _loved, _and by the end of the day, you find out that he's in a relationship with some other skank.

She didn't want to see him. She wanted to avoid him. She wanted to quit her job. She wanted to go home.

_Home. _She then remembered Yuu's words.

"_It's nice to meet you Mikan chan, I will be going back to Japan in a few hours or so." He said as he checked his watch. "Oh, you have a plane?" She asked. "I do, I do." He said. "I have to go now Mikan chan, I still have to arrange a few things before I leave. Here." He said and handed her a card. "This is my private cellphone number, if you need anything, give me a ring and I'd be happy to help."_

She immediately whipped out her phone and called Yuu. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Yuu kun! I need help!" She said frantically. _Yuu might be leaving now._ She thought. She ran towards her hotel room and whipped out her suitcase. She dumped all of her belongings there, together with a few towels she found on her bathroom. She smirked deep inside, towel as souvenirs from a five star hotel. Mikan also grabbed a few hand towels. _Hotaru would love these._ She thought.

"That was fast." Yuu laughed. "What do you need?"

"A plane. I need to go home."

"I'm guessing that guy who made you cry is in the seminar." He said. She could hear a few grumbling sounds from the other line.

"Yes." Was all she said. "Well, I said I'll help you and I will. My plane's leaving in 10 minutes. Do you think you could pack up in 10 minutes?" He asked.

"I'm almost done packing." She informed him. "Alright, just check out of the hotel and go to the port, I'll see you then." He said. Despite the fact that Yuu can't see her, she nodded and dropped the call.

She grabbed her suitcase and went to the lobby of the hotel.

"Ms, I'm checking out." She said quickly. The girl in the front desk wore glasses, although she suspected she just wore these out of style. "My, you're in a hurry." She commented snottily. "Damn right I am." Mikan replied. The lady typed a few things on the computer. "It says here that you're under the payment of Mr. Hyuuga. You can't check out unless he checks out." She informed. Mikan observed the way she said the name of Natsume. She looked smitten.

Mikan smirked. She thought of a plan "I see you fancy him." Mikan teased. "Oh! I do!" Mikan sweat dropped. She was snotty, but then she when she heard Natsume's name, she turned to jelly. "I was supposed to be in vacation but when I heard he's coming in, I just had to work!" She squealed. She then blabbed more about Natsume. Mikan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah… listen ms…" She looked at the plate "Takayami, I'm in a hurry and I have no time to inform _my boss_ about this." She said stressing the word "my boss".

"I'm sorry, but I can't—"

"You're not listening to me." Mikan said, frustrated. She looked at the watch, 5 minutes til the plane left. "My cousin just called, my aunt is in the hospital. She's very ill and my cousin said she won't be able to make it. She said my aunt's last wish is to see me, and I don't have much time." She explained while pointing at her watch. _When did I learn to be sneaky? _She asked herself.

Mikan saw she was about to reject again. "Look, Ms. Takayami, why don't you speak with him yourself?" Mikan said quickly.

She grabbed her phone and wrote his number in a paper. "This is his direct cellphone number. I'm sure you could ask him himself, of course, he wouldn't be too happy to know that you had to call him all the way through just to check. See, I'm his secretary and I know him personally. When someone doesn't give in to his orders, he will make sure he would fire them, even though they don't work in the same company as he does, he's that powerful" She threatened.

"How sure are you that's his number?" She asked. Mikan gulped. If she let the phone ring, Natsume will either answer or leave it in voice mail. She hoped he left it in voice mail.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga. I am busy. State your business after the beep. _Beep._" Mikan sighed. Voice mail. She immediately dropped the call.

She saw the girl pale. _Bulls eye. "_I'm sure there's no need to confirm." She stuttered. "Great, great. I'll leave his phone number. So maybe you could pop in for a few calls from him. I heard he entertains girls like you." She said quickly.

The girl nodded obeying.

"Great! Just put the payment on his tab. And when he asked you where you got his phone number, don't tell him it's from me." She winked and quickly left.

Natsume would kill her for giving away his number to a fan girl. But at that time, she didn't care. _He deserves it_. She thought as she sprinted. She felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello? Mikan chan? Where are you? Plane's about to leave." Yuu said. Mikan sprinted some more. "I'm almost there!" She said.

She ran some more. She had a hard time. She was still wearing the dress from the ball and her heels. Running in a dress plus heels together with your two heavy luggage's is not good to gain more speed. Luckily she made it in time. She saw Yuu wave and approach her.

"Hey! You made it!" He said and carried some of her luggage. "Yeah. Thanks again, Yuu." She said. "No problem." They boarded the small plane. It was a private plane and they were only the passengers. "Owww. My feet." She said as they sat down. "I'm gonna go change to something more comfortable." She said and dragged her bag. Yuu nodded.

Mikan went towards the bathroom. She appreciated Yuu. He didn't pester her on her problem. He was there to help, oh Anna would definitely like him. Mikan liked people like Yuu; someone who knew how to mind their own business, someone who's not caught up in the world of gossip. Maybe that's also a reason why she and Hotaru are such great friends. They both don't like to pester each other with whatever problems they have.

Mikan changed into jeans and flats. She wore a simple v-neck shirt and a black cardigan. She washed her face and removed her makeup. When she went to Yuu, he was typing something in his laptop. Yuu and her were seated facing each other. Mikan sat down.

"Coffee little miss?" He offered. "You know, you really look beautiful looking fresh face." He said sincerely. "Thank you Yuu kun." She said. "So where do you live in Japan?" Yuu asked. "In Okinawa. I live with my best friend, Hotaru Imai." She said, while looking out the window. She suddenly wondered about Natsume, and what punishment she would receive when they get back to work.

"I see you're fairly connected with powerful people." Yuu said while he sipped his coffee. "Tell me about it, I thought Hotaru was enough! Natsume's probably going to kill me when we get back." She directed his gaze to him when he heard him choke. "Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm his secretary." She laughed bitterly. Yuu's mouth flew open.

"Wow. You're pretty big time I guess." He said and regained his composure.

Mikan sighed and told Yuu she was going to rest for a while. When they arrived at Tokyo, it was 3 am. Yuu offered to give Mikan a ride, but she decline. He had already done too much to help her. So instead, Mikan called Hotaru.

"Hello." Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru! Fetch me in the airport!" Mikan said frantically.

"I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow noon." Hotaru replied. "Things got a little off hand." Mikan replied sadly. She heard Hotaru sigh. "Stay right there." Hotaru said and shut her phone off. Okinawa to Tokyo was about an hour or so (a/n: I'm really not sure, let's just say it's an hour okay? :) but since its 3 am in the morning, Hotaru will probably be there in 40 minutes. Mikan had 40 minutes to spare. She went to the vending machine and gobbled up coffee.

40 minutes later, a blonde guy approached her. "Ms. Sakura?" He asked. She nodded. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. Are these your luggage's? Let me help you. Hotaru's waiting outside." He said kindly. Mikan couldn't speak. He was really handsome. He had blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He was wearing a simple shirt and jeans.

Mikan wondered who this guy was.

"Hotaru!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw her best friend.

"Mikan." She patted Mikan's head causing Mikan to giggle. The blonde guy sweat dropped.

"These are all her things." The blonde guy said as he loaded her things to Hotaru's car. Hotaru nodded.

"Neh, Hotaru, who's the guy?" Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed while the blonde guy scratched his head sheepishly.

"Mikan, this is Ruka, my boyfriend." Hotaru introduced. Mikan gaped. "No way! I'm finally meeting you!" She exclaimed. "I'm Mikan Sakura!" She said cheerfully. Ruka offered his hand and Mikan accepted. Mikan sat beside the driver's seat while Ruka sat at the back.

"Mikan Sakura huh? You're the famous best friend of Hotaru. She told me countless stories about you." Ruka said as they boarded the car. "Neh! Really? Oooh! Hotaru! You talk about me too!" She said giddily. Ruka laughed. "So what stuff does she tell you?" Mikan asked.

"Uhm, eer. The embarrassing stuff you've had." Ruka laughed nervously."Including the first black tie event you attended with Hotaru." He continued. This pissed Mikan. "I should have known." She huffed, she crossed her shoulders and looked at Hotaru who ignored her.

"So what happened to your own black tie event?" Hotaru asked. Mikan's heart pounded, suddenly everything came rushing back. She shed a tear. Hotaru looked at her as so did Ruka. "Well, a lot." She said sadly.

"Was Natsume harsh on you?" Hotaru asked. Ruka popped. "Natsume? You work for a Natsume?" He asked Mikan. "Yeah, I work for Natsume Hyuuga." She said sadly. "Oh my! You're Natsume's secretary!" Ruka exclaimed.

Mikan nodded. "Unfortunately." She huffed. "Neh, Ruka kun, you know Natsume?" She asked. Hotaru answered "Ruka Nogi is Natsume Hyuuga's best friend." She said stoically. Mikan felt herself turn to stone.

"What?" She said stiffly. "Natsume is your best friend?" Mikan asked as she pointed an accusing finger on Ruka. Ruka sweat dropped. "Well, yes." He laughed nervously when Mikan's aura turned dark. "Hotaru… you knew all along?" Mikan exploded. Hotaru nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Ruka got nervous. It looked like Mikan was about to pounce at Hotaru. "You never asked." Hotaru said stoically. Ruka saw Mikan's claws come out. He laughed nervously.

"Mikan san…" Ruka said, trying to calm to about-to-pounce Mikan and the-I'm-driving face of Hotaru. Mikan huffed, she ignored the both of them for the rest of the ride.

That night, Mikan couldn't sleep. It was 5 am when they arrived. It was already 8 am and she still couldn't sleep. She felt too tired to stay awake, yet too heartbroken to sleep. Concluding that she couldn't sleep, she fixed her things instead. She checked her phone, no word from Natsume.

She prepared herself some tea. She was crying again, remembering what happened. Memories of their love making flooded back to her and she shook her head. "Good morning." She quickly wiped her tears when Ruka came out of Hotaru's bedroom. "Good morning Ruka kun" Mikan greeted. "I see Natsume has grown into you huh?" Ruka asked.

"What? Nooo.." Mikan denied quickly. "You know she's lying" Hotaru said as she popped out of nowhere. Mikan watched as Hotaru hugged Ruka from behind. She looked away. Hotaru was so fortunate to have a loyal boyfriend.

"I know something happened." Hotaru said. Mikan looked up. "You should have brought in condoms." She said. This caused Mikan to freeze. "What? We did not do it!" Mikan denied. Ruka was just quiet. "You can't lie to me Mikan." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked down, flushed. She gripped the mug. "What happened Mikan?" Hotaru asked. Normally Hotaru wouldn't pester her. "He… I… alright. We did it." Mikan confessed. Hotaru posted her poker face while Ruka quietly gasped.

Mikan sighed. "He was… he made me feel loved and safe. But the next day after we did it… I found out that he and Luna is a couple."

"What?" Ruka spoke. "Mikan chan, I know Natsume more than anyone in the world, he wouldn't do that."

"But he did!" Mikan screamed. She then left the apartment.

Hotaru placed her hand on her chin and blew a stray hair. "Well?" Hotaru asked Ruka. "I don't know Hotaru, Natsume's the kind of guy who's not into relationships. And plus he's hooked up with Luna before and he told me that she's the worst out of the female he shagged." He said straightforwardly.

"Something must be going on." Hotaru said. Then she had an idea. Ruka sweat dropped. She felt Hotaru's aura changing from calm to mischievous. "We're going to investigate." She said. "Hotaru chan what about Mikan?"

"She'll be fine… I hope." Hotaru said and looked at the door Mikan just went into.

Meanwhile…

Natsume was about to check out of the hotel. He hated himself for walking right into that Luna's trap. He sighed as he face Mikan's door. He didn't know what to say.

"Mikan." He said and knocked. Nobody answered. "Mikan. Open the door we're leaving." And then the door opened, but Mikan did not come out, instead, a maid came out with cleaning materials on her hand.

"Who are you?" Natsume glared. The maid stuttered. "Where's the occupant here?" He asked the maid. "Ah, Hyuuga san, the occupant checked out last night—"

"What?" Natsume growled. "How did that happen without my consent?" He shouted. "Hyuuga kun, I am not sure. Please I am only a maid." The young girl stuttered. Natsume growled and went to the front desk.

"Where is the young woman occupying room 433?" Natsume asked. The girl at the front desk, Ms. Heartfield, checked. "She checked out last night Mr. Hyuuga."

"How did this happen without my acknowledgement? She is listed as my guest!" He growled. How the hell did Mikan escape? Without a plane no doubt! "I am not sure Mr. Hyuuga. Please calm down." She said, afraid. Another girl was watching, Ms. Takayami. _That witch… she tricked me!_ She thought.

Natsume growled as he boarded the plane. As soon as he landed in Tokyo, he called Mikan. Someone picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Mikan Sakura, how the hell did you get out of the island alone with no plane? How could you not inform me?" He shouted angrily.

"Who is this?" A stoic girl replied. Natsume recognized that voice anywhere. "_You_. The blackmailer. Hotaru Imai am I right?" He sneered.

"Huh, she must have been telling you stories about me. Mikan is not here. Whatever you did to her, it hit her hard." Hotaru replied. "Where is she?' Natsume commanded. He was running low on patience. After he smashed his phone, he had to order a new phone immediately and shipment to a private island in a day could cost a lot. "This is your fault." Natsume said. "I am the greatest blackmailer on earth." Hotaru said stoically and dropped the phone.

"Hotaru, who was that?" Ruka asked from the living. _Idiot Mikan, leaving your phone behind._ Hotaru thought. "Some psychopathic jerk." Hotaru smirked.

Mikan didn't know where to go. It was 8pm and she didn't bother to come home. She had no phone, but she had little money to get her something to drink. Instead of heading home or some convenience store, she ended up in a bar.

She didn't know how she got there, although she remembered drinking the night away. It was her first time to taste beer and it stung hard. She didn't like the taste, so she ordered herself vodka.

"Oi, Miss. You should have money to pay for all the alcohol you're drinking." The bartender said. "Yeah yeah." A slurred Mikan replied. She was drunk and she knew it already. A guy sat beside her and offered her to dance. She was drunk, so she agreed.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was about to head home when some magnetic force led him to a bar.

"A bar? Misaki would not like this." He said to himself as he pondered inside the bar. He sat at the stool and ordered a white Russian. "Stupid people and their crazy dancing." He said as he sipped his Russian. While browsing through the crowd, he caught glimpse of a very familiar auburn hair.

He spit out his drink when he saw that it was Mikan. He quickly covered himself (a/n: he's a director remember? If he got in trouble, his name would get scarred. So he gave out a disguise) and went towards Mikan. He quickly shuddered with anger when he saw his little kohai dancing with a stranger. The stranger was grabbing her ass and whispering something to her.

"Dude." He said immediately. The guy looked up. "Let her go and no one gets hurt." Tsubasa said. "Do you know this guy?" He said to Mikan. Mikan was about to answer when Tsubasa said something "Yes she does, I'm her elder brother. Now Mikan, let's go." Tsubasa said and grabbed Mikan away from the guy.

The guy growled and charged Tsubasa. This led out to a 15 minutes rumble. Of course Tsubasa won. He carried Mikan potato sack style and brought her home.

"Ruka. I think we should start searching. It's 11pm. She's not yet home and she hasn't got any sleep." Hotaru said calmly. Ruka smirked. "You really care for her ne?" Ruka teased. Hotaru glared at him. She brought out their jackets and headed for the door. When Hotaru opened the door, she froze. Another guy was there and from the position of his hand she suspected he was about to knock. There was a girl on his shoulder, passed out.

"Hotaru! It's nice to see you!" He greeted. Ruka peeked. The guy had a small tattoo on his face. "Tsubasa senpai." Hotaru greeted. "I bet my little kohai got you worried eh?" Tsubasa laughed as he let himself in. Hotaru offered tea.

"She sure did." Hotaru said. "Ruka, this is our senpai, Tsubasa. He's a film director." She introduced. "So you finally got yourself a boyfriend ne?" Tsubasa teased and shook hands with Ruka. When Hotaru walked away, Tsubasa went to Ruka. "Did she blackmail you? She blackmailed me once and urgh, it was ugly. Like her." He smirked. "I heard that." Hotaru said from the kitchen.

Ruka laughed. "A film director huh?" He asked. "Yeah! Haven't you seen my movies? 15 Minutes? Lucy's Decent? A Beautiful Mess?" Tsubasa aked. "I'm not a fan of movies or T.V. My job requires me to travel, making it almost impossible to make time for those things."

"I see. So why are you here?" Tsubasa asked. "I'm planning on settling down, building a vet office, so I can be closer to Hotaru." Hotaru popped out and gave Ruka a kiss on the cheek. Tsubasa nodded.

"What happened to Mikan? She smells like alcohol." Ruka asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure. I was on the way home when this weird force pulled me to the bar where I found her. I saw her dancing with a jerk, I even fought him for like what, 15 minutes or so. I won of course. And plus, she drank too much. The bartender asked me to pay for the drinks she ordered" He said looking at Hotaru when he said "pay". Hotaru sighed and got Mikan's wallet. Ruka sweat dropped as Hotaru handed Tsubasa Mikan's cash.

"A bar? What's Mikan doing in a bar? She doesn't drink." Hotaru was shocked. "I thought so also." Tsubasa said. "Anyway, I have to get home, Misaki's probably angry. Ja." Tsubasa bade. "Misaki?" Ruka asked as he left. "Fiancé." She said. "Oh."

"Whatever Natsume did to her must be pretty hard. She's drunk and passed out." Hotaru said as she poked Mikan.

Meanwhile…

**Natsume Hyuuga**

"You're so stupid Natsume." I snapped my eyes opened. I was back in my condominium unit. I must have dozed off. I sighed and stretched on my king sized bed. When I look beyond my bed, a glass window showing a beautiful view of the city greeted me. I placed my hands behind my head and tried to sleep. But instead, sudden memories flashed in my mind.

_I toured her around the island. "Hey, this isn't your first time here eh?" She asked me. "No, the first time I was here was three years ago." I said. That was true. During my first time here, I was just an intern at a small law firm which ended up getting bankrupted in the future. I then led her to the ballroom. It was a beautiful night; the moon was shining full and high on the sky. Mikan saw a grand piano in the middle. She smiled and went towards the piano._

_"You play?" I asked as she sat down on the stool and opened the piano. She then went on to play a beautiful piano piece I'm not familiar with. I watched her as her smooth hands pressed the keys softly and how the music made me feel relaxed, relieved and seduced. _

_I wanted her._

_I touched her shoulder and watched as she looked up with those giant round eyes. "Are you tired?" I asked. I wanted her now. She shook her head. I was going to take no for an answer. "Are you tired?" I asked again, this time placing more pressure on her shoulder. "Look Natsume, I said I'm not—" I pressed her shoulders even more. She finally got my message. "You're tired. Let's go up." I gently said and led her to my room._

_ And then the magic happened._

_I held her hand and led her to my room. We were both silent. I wanted to ask what she was thinking, but I didn't. It might ruin our moment. I saw her gulp. When we entered my room the first I did was to pin her to the wall. I looked at her. She avoided my gaze. I cupped her face and kissed her forehead. I wanted her so bad, more than any other girl. I gently slid down her top and started kissing her neck. I listened as she gasped as I kissed and nipped her delicate flesh._

_She started to undress me._

_I heard myself groan when she roamed her hands around me. Everything felt so intense. _

_I kissed her. She had such soft lips. I could kiss her all day and not complain about it. We were both naked then. I pulled her legs up. I know this is wrong, very wrong… but I didn't care. And I bet neither does she. _

_I dumped her on the bed. I watched as she shyly covered herself with the thin hotel blanket. She looked absolutely beautiful. I slowly went on top of her and kissed her even more. I wanted to know how she tastes like, but she refused. I was persistent and in the end I ended up loving her taste, her smell, her softness. I wanted her to come during the love making, so when she was near her peak I stopped._

_I went on top of her and kissed her forehead. I slowly pushed in. "Ah, Mikan… You're so tight." She was. She pure and I was happy to be the one to own it. I broke her barrier and wanted to stop, seeing as how much pain it caused her. I was about to pull out when she said "It feels so good." I took this as an indication to move. I was enjoying this. I played with her clit and every moan she made made me peak more and more._

_"Come for me." I said. She wrapped her hands in my neck and screamed. She was near… and so was I. I groaned when the climax arrived. I felt her gripping me hard. She moaned my name._

_I came a few seconds after she did. We were both sweating. Normally I'd shower after, but with Mikan, I just didn't want to leave her side. I hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. I want to tell her that I had feelings, but she was asleep._

I have to tell her. I quickly dressed up and was careful to go out my condo unit. Luna was watching me, I know. But I have to get out.

With a lot of effort dodging her bodyguards, I got out. I quickly went to her address.

So there was a time I stalked her, that's why I know her address. So what.

**Normal**

"I don't understand. Natsume's not like this." Then he heard the door ring. "I'll get it." Ruka offered as Hotaru changed Mikan's clothing. When he opened the door, he expected the pizza guy (because they ordered pizza a few hours ago) but instead of the pizza guy, he saw the last person he ever expected to see that day.

"Natsume." He saw Natsume's eyes widen. He also clearly did not expect to see Ruka opening the door at Mikan's home.

He plastered his poker face. "Ruka." Hotaru came out of nowhere.

"I see the devil is here. We need to talk."

* * *

HELLO! :D I am all fired up writing this story! More to come :) so i granted a reviewers' request about adding Natsu's POV on the piano (and also on the ). XD to my other reviewers, please know that i appreciate all your reviews on my story. even though it's not as popular as ze other stories, i'm glad you guys still buy time to to make me happy :D for those other readers, i appreciate you guys too! please continue supporting ze story. :D


	6. November

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura was a typical lady. Not until she decided to vandalize the car of Natsume Hyuuga leading her to a 12 month punishment with this devilish, cold-hearted lawyer. AU.

"_My life is a mess, but then again, so is yours"_

**Chapter 4: November**

The air inside the room was tense. Ruka watched worriedly as Hotaru and Natsume glared at each other. It has been quiet for quite some time already.

"Well Natsume? What do you have to say for yourself?" Hotaru finally spoke. She sat back comfortably, crossed her legs and examined Natsume. "Hn" was all Natsume said. Ruka sighed. This was no use, no use at all. If Hotaru was to be the one who would confront Natsume, he was sure that nothing productive would happen.

"Hotaru, why don't you go check on Mikan already? I'll talk to Natsume." Ruka suggested. "Yes, leave." Natsume said. Hotaru glared at both men, sighed and obeyed what her boyfriend had said. She stood up and left the room, heading towards Mikan's bedroom.

Once Hotaru left, Ruka noticed that Natsume relaxed. "I think you're the only one who boss around that woman." He slightly joked but Ruka was serious. "Natsume, I'm not bossing her around and it's not funny." He said seriously. _This is really getting bizarre._ Ruka thought. "Well, Natsume, why don't you tell me what's really going on? You still trust me don't you?" Ruka asked. He was really concerned about this.

Natsume stared at him. "Fine, but not here where the witch can hear. Let's take a walk shall we?"

**Mikan Sakura**

I feel very depressed. After we made love, Natsume just went cold and what's worse is that I have no idea why. Why did he leave? What was going on with that smashed camera in the room? I have a bad feeling that something wrong was going on and it felt even more depressing that instead of finding out what it is, I just left. I let my emotions get the best of me and instead of overcoming them and growing up. I let my emotions get the best of me; and this was very wrong.

I'm not a child anymore. Look at Hotaru, we're of the same age and yet she looks more like a woman than I am. I'm 24 years old now, I should be able to act my age, act like a woman.

I've decided that tonight, I'm going to let loose. I'm going to let my emotions get the best of me… for one last time so that tomorrow when I wake up, I'm a brand new woman.

I left home and my phone. I'm determined to let myself loose. Is this a bad idea? My feelings say no but my brain says yes and since I'm going to let my emotions get the best of me for one last time, then no, it's not a bad idea.

I had little money to get me a small drink so I headed out for a bar. _It's your first time_. I thought. I don't know how I ended up in that particular bar, but I did.

"What would it be miss?" The bartender asked me. He gave me a menu. I checked how much I had and what it could afford me. "Uhm, I'll get this one." I said to the bartender. "Are you sure miss? That's quite strong." The bartender asked me. "Yes I'm sure." I said and handed him my money. I looked around the bar. It was the type of bar where there were drunken people everywhere and blaring music to the point that I could feel my heart pump together with the bass of the music.

"Here you go." The bartender said and handed me my drink. It was red. It reminded me of Natsume's eyes. Suddenly the reason why I'm here in the first place came back to me in a tsunami and without thinking twice I gulped the whole down.

I can feel my eyes sting. The alcohol was too strong and the way it passed through my throat felt like the time when I accidentally drank rubbing alcohol during high school.

"_I'm kinda thirsty Hotaru" I whined to Hotaru. "Then go buy some water." She said stoically as ever. I headed for a small canteen and sat in one of the chairs. "What would it be?" the waitress asked me nervously. "Just water." I said politely. As I waited, I became more and more thirsty. I looked around and saw that I was the only person in the canteen and that the place smelled funky, it smelled like pharmacies. _

_The waitress came back, seemingly in a hurry, she had some bags along with her and she ran out of the store. But before she left, she gave me two glasses that both contained clear liquid. Without thinking I drank it all and after I did, I realized it was rubbing alcohol._

_Then all of a sudden, police barged into the building. Before I could talk, I fainted._

_I woke up in a hospital the next day and Hotaru informed me that the "canteen" I went into was not a canteen after all. It was a hide out for a gang who makes fake drugs and medicines. Why they entertained me in the first place, I would never know. Least to say though that's how I drank rubbing alcohol._

"_You are an idiot." Hotaru said._

Unconsciously, after I drank my first glass, I ordered more. My mind was not in the right state and I can vaguely hear the bartender warning me about drinking too much, but I didn't care.

The next thing I knew, I was dancing with a stranger. I know that this was not Natsume, but then again my mind processed this random guy as him. He was groping me. It felt cold and forced but I didn't care. He was mumbling stuff into my ears but I couldn't comprehend what it is.

Then I saw a flash of hand coming at his face and I felt someone carry me away from the loud place. The blaring of the music stopped and I felt myself sitting down in a cold leathery seat. I can hear the mumbling of a guy, it was a very familiar voice. But after that, I blacked out and the last thing that went through my mind was "What have you done?"

**Ruka Nogi**

After the talk with Natsume, I started to think about things.

"Nogi-san, are you sure you want to quit?" My boss asked me I was fixing my things a few weeks ago before I set out for Japan. I work as a travelling environmentalist and veterinarian. I'm constantly travelling around the world in search of endangered species and hoping to save their kind. This travel around the world thing prevented me from constantly being with the people I love, including Hotaru.

A few years back at a gathering event, I met a woman named Hotaru Imai. The gathering was a celebration and at the same time an opening of an electric company's venture towards a greener and more natural way of supplying energy throughout the cities.

_I was drinking champagne then, and I saw her come in. She was definitely a woman; her stature was like a model, tall and proud. She wore a stunning backless black dress and expensive looking jewelry. She wore a stoic face, her eyes were huge purple and her hair was black, straight and short. She reminded me Cleopatra, another powerful woman._

_I saw her as someone who does not entertain suitors and someone who doesn't kid nor sleep around for that matter. People came to her, talked politely and left. She doesn't look like she's lonely. I went to the champagne table, there was only one more. I reached out to the last champagne and saw another hand reach out for it too. I watched as the thin, pale hand closed its fingers around the delicate glass. I looked up and saw Hotaru Imai._

_She stared at me and gave a small smile. Only a few months after that did I find out that she rarely gives strangers smiles. "I'm Hotaru Imai." She introduced herself gallantly. "Ruka Nogi." I said in a polite manner, slightly bowing down. "Yes, I know. You've done some very productive work around the world Mr. Nogi." She said as she sipped the champagne I was hoping to get._

_After that chit chat, she went on to entertain some more guests. I was to leave the next to Africa for some work and a few days after the event I receive an email from her, asking me when I would be back in Japan with free time._

_When the time came and I was able to visit Japan again, we went out. She did not talk much. She was very much like Natsume and I found it very comfortable instead of awkward. We spent the next three days together, just talking and getting to know each other formally. _

_Even when I was away, I would receive random emails from her, telling me to send her some souvenirs and that I catch up with her as soon as I get back to Japan. Our relationship was very formal. I did not think that this was friendship since her intentions were clear when we first talked to each other even though she never told me straight._

_I frequently talked about her especially with Natsume. "I think that this is very healthy." He told me and that was enough to say that he was happy for me and this relationship I have with such a strange girl._

_The next time I went back to Japan, I did what she told me in her emails. I gave her some souvenirs and caught up with her fast life. I can tell that she was not an animal person. I gave her animal paintings as a gift and I knew that deep down she did not like it a bit. I had a week off from work that time, and she took that as an opportunity to introduce me to people in her lives. She told me that she lives together with her best friend. She also told me that it was not yet time to introduce me to her although she assured that her best friend knows about our relationship. _

_I noticed that despite her stoic face, she cared. She talked a lot about her best friend and she was humble. The love I felt for her was different in a way and I liked it. She was very interesting. I did not court her, nor tell her that I love her, and she did the same way. We just talked and talked and talked. I continued to give her animal paintings but I never bothered to ask what she does to it._

_After that day I met her, I did not look twice at any other woman. I found myself being loyal to her, despite our very formal relationship. A year after I met Hotaru, she took me into her office and I saw the paintings up in her wall. _

_It was my last night of vacation and we decided to dine in my favorite restaurant, I fast food chain. That was the first time I saw her in mere jeans and shirt, rather than her usual business attire. She wore no make-up that day too. She looked very fresh without make-up. I smiled when I saw her, wearing a simple black shirt and dark jeans. _

_She ordered some burger and fries and soft drinks. This felt very new to me. Imagine, a powerful woman like her, eating and dining at a fast food chain with no sign of disgust or question. _

_She was very silent that time though, and I asked her why. I watched as her pale color suddenly turned pink. "I like you." She said it bluntly and yet her face was very pink. "Well, I love you." I said. I was not afraid of confessing to her. She looked at me and smiled._

_And that was it, since then, we were together. Although we still kept our old regimes, me going on different countries and her, working overtime, we were together. I was 24 at that time, and she was 22. Yes, she was already very successful at 22._

_Such young age._

_Now that I'm 26, and she, 24 our relationship is still as strong as ever, and I plan to make it even stronger._

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm planning to propose to my girlfriend this year and hopefully if she accepts, I'd be ready to move in Japan permanently." I smiled as I said this.

I love Hotaru Imai.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

"Well?" Ruka asked as he crossed his arms. I didn't want to talk to him with that witch around. I looked up and saw Hotaru peeping out the window, glaring straight at me. I frowned in response.

"I'm being blackmailed okay." I said.

"By who?" He asked.

"By Luna Koizumi." At this Ruka paused. Then his mouth started twitching until… he laughed. The bastard.

"Why are you laughing?" I growled. Damn, if he was a normal person, I would have killed him by now. "Natsume, are you serious? **You're** being blackmailed? And by a dumb bitch at that? Oh dear." And he continued laughing. "Stop it. I'm serious." I said. He stopped in a few seconds. "Alright, heading to the more serious matter, what's really going on?" Ruka joked.

"I'm serious, damnit!"

**Normal**

"Well, what do you plan to do then?" Ruka asked Natsume. Ruka still cannot believe that Natsume would fall into Luna's trap so simply. "I'm going to ask for you and your girlfriends' help." He said smugly. Ruka studied Natsume. Natsume was being blackmailed. This still did not sink into Ruka's mind.

Then, he realized something. Natsume normally isn't sensitive about things like this. Usually he would just have assigned someone to clean up the blackmails he has often received, why was this one so different? Has he been considering the effects of it in the long run?

"Natsume, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Do you like Mikan?" Ruka asked sternly. He noticed that Natsume became stiff. "Don't be ridiculous." He replied. "I'm serious. Normally, you won't give a rat's ass about stuff like these considering the fact that a lot of people have threatened you far worse than this situation now? What's really going on? Why are you so careful about your actions now that Mikan is involved? You like don't you?" Ruka insisted.

Natsume smiled at Ruka and then said. "Let's go upstairs. I'm going to talk to the blackmailer."

"Look whose back." Hotaru teased as the two gentlemen went back to the apartment. She locked the door from the outside of Mikan's bedroom and soundproofed the room in case she hears any of their conversation. She also placed a maid robot in case she needed something. Hotaru does not want Mikan to find out that Natsume in the same roof as she is right now.

"Hotaru, why don't you want Mikan involved anyway?" Ruka curiously asked. Natsume knew the reason. _Obviously she's an idiot. _Natsume thought. "Ruka, let me tell you some stories about that baka Mikan." Hotaru said.

She cleared her throat.

**Question**: Why did neither Natsume nor Hotaru want Mikan involved in these kinds of serious situations anyway?

**Answer**: She's an idiot.

**Demonstration #1:**

"_Hotaru? What's wrong?" Asked a young Mikan Sakura. Hotaru and Mikan were in middle school then._

"_That kid stole my money." Said an Hotaru Imai. Before she could speak again, Mikan was already running angrily towards the guy. _

"_Hey! What are you doing stealing my friends' money!" Mikan shouted at the guy. _

_A few minutes later, Mikan came back crying with a black eye on her right eye._

**Demonstration #2:**

"_Hotaru! The mail is here." A college Mikan announced. She browsed through the envelopes and saw that they were all addressed to Hotaru, except one. _Mail_! Mikan thought. It has been long since she has received mail. She opened it and saw that it was a letter for an overdue debt. _

_This is wrong; I've never had a debt with anyone except Hotaru. "Hotaru I'm going to the bank!" Before Hotaru could question, Mikan already left._

_A few hours later, Hotaru received a phone call. "Hello." She answered. It was not from a number registered in her phone. "Hello Ms. Imai? This is a police officer calling from the police station. Do you know someone named Mikan Sakura?" Hotaru frowned. What had Mikan done now?_

"_Yes. I'll be there." When Hotaru reached the police station, Mikan was behind bars, crying._

"_What happened?" Hotaru asked the officer. "When Ms. Sakura went to the bank to verify her debt, she refused to pay claiming that she did not ask for a debt in the first place. It seems that she became pissed and attacked the teller." The police explained._

"_Release her; I'll be the one to clear this out." Hotaru said._

**Demonstration #3:**

"_Mikan, dress up, you will be attending a black tie party with me." This caused Mikan, who was cleaning their apartment that time, to jump out of ecstasy. Hotaru had just been recognized as "The Brightest and Youngest Electrical Owner" by various magazines and this will be the first black tie party to be held in honor of her achievement._

"_But Hotaru, I have no dress." Mikan whined. "Don't worry about that, we'll go shopping." And soon they found a perfect dress for Mikan._

_On the day of the event, just before Mikan and Hotaru entered the glass building where everything would be held, Hotaru warned Mikan: "Don't be too much of an ignorant" She said and caused Mikan to pout._

_Of course Hotaru knew that this was not possible and a few minutes into the party, Mikan spilled punch on her dress, knocked out a waiter and managed to flip the dessert table._

_Of course they couldn't kick her out; she was Hotaru Imai's best friend._

"_Mikan," Hotaru called as Mikan was wiping her dress._

"_Yes?" Mikan said. Despite all her ruckus, she was actually having fun. "You're an idiot." _

Going back…

Ruka sweat dropped. All he could say was a small "ah".

"Let's get down to business. I know you want my help. Of course I'll help, but there's going to be money involved." Hotaru said. She whipped out her calculator and started to calculate the money she would want and need for this "mission" to be successful.

"50, 000 Yen" Hotaru asked. Without thinking twice, Natsume agreed. "Done."

"Now," Natsume continued. "Luna currently holds a video of a very sensitive video about Mikan and I." Natsume said. The air then went dead. "So Luna holds your sex video, what's the big deal?" Hotaru asked but Natsume did not answer.

"Just delete it. Make sure there is no trace of this little incident. Oh and destroy Luna too." Natsume said. "Destroying Luna would cause you extra." Hotaru said. Ruka couldn't help but stare blankly at the two poker faced individuals. "I don't care how much it is, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, I can pay." Natsume said proudly. "Huh, so Natsume Hyuuga can get blackmailed." Hotaru teased. This caused a vein to pop out of Natsume's forehead. Ruka went to diffuse the starting fight.

"You can now go Hyuuga, I can assure you this job would be done in a mere two weeks. Now leave." Hotaru said sternly. "I want the money in my account in a few days by the way." She continued as Natsume stood up.

Hotaru prepared tea for herself while Ruka and Natsume chatted a bit. Before he could go, a small voice squeaked: "Natsume?"

The two men turned around while Hotaru's head popped out of the kitchen. It was Mikan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!" Everyone said as a stoic Natsume entered his office. He groaned in irritation.

It was already Natsume's birthday. After the incident with Luna had been solved, everything else seemed to quiet down and everybody went back to their own lives. Mikan and Natsume have also made up. Natsume eventually cleared and told Mikan everything and apologized. Mikan, being a kind hearted person she is, forgave him easily.

Oh, and Natsume also asked Mikan to be his girlfriend already. (A/N: I wouldn't elaborate much on these events, especially the confession part since idk how to write romantic confessions.)

Mikan arranged a special surprise party for Natsume in his office. "Natsume, you should let everyone rest from work, even only for a few minutes so that they could eat with us. I bought this giant cake for your party, enough for at least majority of the office to eat." Mikan said. "I have work to do." He reasoned out. "Work can wait, Natsume. It's your special day. Have fun for once." Ruka interrupted.

This made Natsume think. It was _his _special day. He gave a long glance at Mikan and when Mikan looked his way, he gave her a smirk.

Mikan blushed as she understood what that smirked meant. "Alright, I'll let everybody rest for an hour." Natsume said. At this, Natsume went to the office intercom and announced a break.

"Listen, everyone. This is Natsume Hyuuga. You'll have a one hour break. Please precede to my office for those who would like some… cake." Natsume felt silly doing this, but he had to admit, it felt kinda good. In no less than 5 minutes after his announcement, employees started to go to the top floor and receive some cake.

He observed all of this. It had been a long time since he celebrated his birthday. He caught Mikan's glance. She smiled at him and it was weird because he felt the urge to smile back. But of course he didn't.

* * *

HELLO ^o^ I'm sorry it took sooo long to update x_x but here it is! :D I hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm trying to make everything a little bit less serious. Thank you for all the support and reviews :)) I checked my mail last week and saw the recent reviews and was shocked that some still waits for the update ^^ Anyway, I'm determined to finish my story (and with 6 chapters to go work on too) sooo please keep on supporting :D I did not proof read this chapter since I wanted to post it before my school starts x_x happy halloween!

UPDATED: Nov. 1 ,2011


	7. SORRY NOTE

Hello there! Recently, I have been getting emails regarding my story and I have to say I'm overwhelmed that I still have readers out there. I am so sorry for not updating; college life is beyond disastrous especially since I'm at my third year of taking up pharmacy. I will update soon though since I also know how it feels like to read a story and not know just how it ended. I love you all :3

Love lots, shuffledpolkadots


End file.
